Blooming
by Cake Factory
Summary: //CHAPTER 7 is up!// Gyaaaa! Ada apa dengan kakiku! Kemana kaki indahku! Kemana? KEMANAAA! Kenapa jadi ekor duyung hah! Tidaaaaakkkk! -Gomen kelamaan update XD- RnR?
1. I'm Sakura Haruno

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main character : Sakura H.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pagi yang indah seperti biasa. Beberapa komponen yang menyusun ekosistem alam ini selalu memainkan symphonynya setiap pagi. Membuat perasaan nyaman jika mendengarnya. Dan selalu membuatku semangat untuk menjalani hari ini.

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gadis dewasa. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku sekarang hidup seorang diri, err- maksudku, aku hidup bersama adik angkatku, namun walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku aku tetap menyayanginya layaknya saudara kandungku. Selain itu hanya dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Orang tuaku menginggal 3 tahun yang lalu dan itu semua karena kesalahanku.

Adikku bernama Sora, Sora Hanazuki. Dia berumur 17 tahun, dengan kata lain ia setahun lebih muda dariku. Dulu aku menemukannya di jalanan, dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan tidak layak, maka dari itu aku mengajaknya ke rumah ini-walaupun hanya rumah sederhana yang merupakan peninggalan orang tuaku, namun yang penting masih bisa menampung dan melindungi kami dari sengatan panas matahari dan dinginnya cuaca saat hujan ataupun saat salju turun. Sora adalah seorang lelaki yang-kebanyakan-orang-mengatakan-ia-tampan, namun menurutku ia biasa saja. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah marun. Hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, dan ia memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat para wanita lumer saat melihatnya. Walaupun usianya lebih muda setahun dariku, namun sikapnya lebih dewasa daripada aku.

Aku duduk di jendela yang menghadap ke arah sebuah taman bunga lavender yang sangatlah luas. Ya, walaupun ini di tengah kota Tokyo yang padat, ternyata masih ada sebuah tempat yang benar benar indah, walaupun ini sedikit jauh, err- tidak terlalu jauh juga sih, dari pemukiman orang orang di kota, namun aku senang tinggal di sini. Angin sepoi sepoi meniup rambutku dan juga menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga lavender. Sungguh indah, dan bau dari bunga lavender yang sangat harum, benar benar membuatku seperti berada dalam surga.

Puas menikmati pemandangan lavender-beserta alunan melodi yang dimainkan alam, aku pun beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan bersiap untuk mandi. Aku menyempatkan untuk meregangkan tubuhku, mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan menghirup udara segar pagi ini sebanyak banyaknya dan membuangnya. Sungguh anugrah Tuhan yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Aku masuk kembali ke kamarku lalu mengambil handuk dan turun ke lantai satu untuk menyegarkan badanku dan bersiap untuk mencari uang untuk biaya hidupku sehari hari bersama Sora.

"Ohayou nee-chan" sapa Sora yang berpapasan denganku di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Sora." Balasku. Sniff sniff. Aku mencium bau yang sangat enak. "hari ini masak apa?"

"Ikan" jawabnya singkat. Hari ini adalah giliran Sora untuk menyiapkan makanan, baik sarapan ataupun makan malam.

"Ooh" balasku tak kalah singkatnya dengan jawaban Sora barusan. "Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Lalu menutupnya-tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Setelah itu aku mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaianku. Kini badanku benar benar polos-tidak ada satupun benang yang menempel pada tubuhku. Sebelum aku menyalakan shower, aku terlebih dahulu menguncir rambut merah muda milikku-yang panjangnya hampir sepinggang, aku tidak mau rambutku basah. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju shower. Airnya sedikit dingin, wajar saja karena ini baru saja memasuki musim semi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhku-dikarenakan aku lupa membawa baju ganti saat mau mandi tadi.

"Nee-chan, lagi lagi kau keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu" protes Sora.

"Sudahlah, lagipula di rumah ini tidak ada siapa siapa" balasku cuek.

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Pakai bilang tidak ada siapa siapa pula"

"Ahh iya iya! Maksudku hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini tidak ada orang lain lagi" aku lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Di sana ada sebuah cermin yang cukup besar sehingga aku bisa memandang pantulan diriku mulai kepala sampai ujung kaki. Aku lalu melepaskan handukku dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Aku mulai memperhatikan badanku melalui cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Mataku mulai menelusuri setiap inch dari tubuhku. Mulai rambut, wajah, leher, dada, punggung, perut, paha, sampai betisku. Aku memutar badanku ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti seorang model yang sedang melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun perbedaannya adalah, aku bukanlah seorang model dan juga aku sedang telanjang. Beginilah aku jika sedang berada seorang diri di kamar-setelah mandi, aku suka sekali mengagumi tubuhku. Entah mengapa, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Setelah puas mengagumi tubuhku lewat pantulan di cermin, aku beranjak untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari. Ah tunggu! Aku lupa sesuatu! Aku membuka laci pada meja riasku dan mencari sesuatu. "Ini dia". Aku menempatkan diriku pada cermin lagi. Lalu melingkarkan sesuatu yang aku temukan tadi pada pinggangku, hmm, ukurannya tetap, aku tersenyum. Kemudian melingkarkan lagi pada dadaku. Ukurannya bertambah 2cm. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Setelah aku benar-benar puas-setelah mengetahui pertambahan pada bagian tubuhku, kini kakiku benar-benar beranjak menuju lemari dan mulai mengenakan pakaianku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Saat melewati jendela, aku mendengar suara kecil. Seekor makhluk kecil hinggap di pundakku, itu adalah burung peliharaanku, Tenshi. Seekor burung gereja yang bulunya lain dari burung gereja pada umumnya. Bulunya berwarna putih, seperti malaikat. Makhluk yang indah.

-

Aku berjalan bersama Sora di sebelahku menuju ke sebuah café di Shibuya. Aku bekerja di sana. Dulu ada seseorang yang datang padaku dan memintaku untuk bekerja sebagai penghibur di sana. Err- jangan berpikir yang macam macam. Penghibur di sini adalah, menghibur dengan musik. Di sini aku biasa memainkan biola kesayanganku untuk menghibur para tamu. Kadang kadang aku juga berduet dengan adikku. Aku pada biola, dan Sora pada piano. Sora adalah seorang pelayan di café ini, walaupun kadang kadang ia juga menemaniku untuk bermain musik saat shiftnya sedang kosong. Bayarannya 1000 yen per jam untuk dua orang. Biasanya aku bekerja dari tengah hari hingga sore. Kira-kira hanya 3 jam, namun jika memungkinkan aku bisa bekerja sampai 5 jam.

Aku berhenti memainkan biolaku saat ada seseorang lelaki yang menurutku cukup tampan. Rambutnya berwarna merah seperti Sora. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah dan ada sedikit corak hitam di bagian lengannya. Dan ia memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam.

Aku cukup terpesona saat melihatnya tersenyum pada seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang mencatat pesanannya. Aku sedikit iri. Andai saja yang ia beri senyum itu adalah aku.

"Hei Sakura! Tanganmu berhenti tuh" seorang wanita menegurku.

"A-ah! Seya-san! Maafkan aku" aku kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba tiba. Dari belakang pula.

"Hayo! Melamun ya?" katanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya melihat lihat" jawabku sambil memalingkan muka ke kiri, menghindari pandangan dari atasanku, eh lebih tepatnya sang pemilik Café.

"Eh?" ia nampak terkejut. "Memangnya melihat siapa sih?" ia memicingkan mata, lalu melangkah tepat di depanku, ia memunggungiku. Tangan kanannya membentuk sikap hormat di dahinya. "Nee Sakura! Beritahu aku"

"A-ah. Beritahu apa?"

"Kau melihat siapa sih?" katanya dengan tetap memunggungiku. "Ah! Jangan jangan kau melihat Sasori ya?" ia berbalik dan memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Sasori? Siapa?"

"Masa tidak tahu sih? Itu yang rambutnya merah, pakai baju merah. Ya kan? Pasti kau sedang melihat dia"

"A- itu, anu-"

"Mengaku saja" ia memotongku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. "I-iya" jawabku. Sepertinya warna merah di wajahku sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, sehingga atasanku bisa melihat semu merah pada wajahku dengan jelas.

"Yahai! Aku benar! Sebagai hadiahnya nanti traktir aku ya" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"E-eehh!! Kenapa traktir? Aku tidak punya uang cukup" aku berkata sambil memajukan sedikit bibirku.

"Ahaha! Bercanda kok. Sudah ya! Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku dulu" ia berbalik menuju ruangannya. Namun setelah berjalan sekitar tiga langkah ia berbalik lagi. "Satu lagi, jangan melihatnya terus. Kalau aku melihat tanganmu berhenti lagi, gajimu kupotong 2000 yen"

-

"Nee-chan, aku belanja dulu ya. Kalau mau Nee-chan pulang saja dulu." kata Sora sambil pergi ke arah super market meninggalkanku sendiri. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, jarang jarang kami bisa pulang agak larut seperti ini. Namun yang paling kusuka dari pulang malam seperti ini adalah gajinya bertambah. Coba setiap hari bisa seperti ini. "Senangnyaaa" gumamku sambil berjalan. Saking senangnya aku sampai menabrak orang di depanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat jalan tadi" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan pada orang yang barusan kutabrak.

"Tidak apa. Eh, kau kan pemain biola di Lavender Café kan?" kata orang itu.

"I, iya. Lavender Café adalah tempatku bekerja", ternyata ia melihatku saat bermain biola tadi. Aku kira tidak ada orang yang mau melihatku bermain. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan sukarela melihatku bermain biola. "E, eeh"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Hai, namaku Sasori" katanya sambil tersenyum. Uh, ternyata tidak sia-sia aku berharap mendapat senyum darinya tadi siang. Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini!

"A-aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno" jawabku gugup.

"Salam kenal Sakura" ia tersenyum lagi. Sejenak tercipta keheningan di antara kami.

"A-ano.."

"Kau tinggal dimana Haruno-san?" tiba tiba ia memotong perkataanku. Kaget juga sih tiba-tiba menanyakan rumahku.

"Agak jauh sih dari sini"

"Pulang dengan siapa? Kalau tidak keberatan aku antar" ia tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar saja. _Bishounen_ yang ramah XD

"Tadi ada adikku sih, tapi dia sedang ke super market. Karena malas menunggu aku pulang sendirian"

"Mau aku antar?"

"Dengan senang hati". Benar-benar beruntung! Dapat gaji lebih, lalu sekarang di antar pulang oleh _Bishounen_ ramah yang sempat aku lihat di Café tadi. Semoga saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini.

Dia lalu membukakan pintu di sisi kanan dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Boleh ku akui, mobilnya memang bagus, dengan _body_-nya yang berwarna merah, dan dengan kap terbuka. Bisa merasakan sejuknya angin malam. Aku baru kali ini menaiki mobil dengan seorang pria yang duduk di bagian supir. Biasanya, yang duduk di bagian supir adalah atasanku, sang pemilik Café tempatku bekerja. Aku jadi gugup, dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Santai saja", katanya. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"I, iya".

Hening lagi. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Jadinya aku hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dimalam hari dan merasakan semilir angin malam yang meniup rambut pink-ku.

"Ano, Sasori-san"

"Hn?"

"Pekerjaan Sasori-san apa?" aku masih sedikit malu untuk bertanya.

"Aku? Biasanya sih aku mencari uang bersama teman-temanku. Band, kau tahu kan? Aku seorang gitarist. Namun aku juga bisa sedikit memainkan biola"

"Ooh" bibirku membulat membentuk huruf 'O'. "Memangnya kalau nge-_band _bisa dapat uang banyak?" uh, aku bodoh bertanya hal seperti ini!

"Ahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Haruno-san. Tentu saja tidak, aku nge-_band _hanya untuk sambilan saja. Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa usaha yang diwariskan oleh orang tuaku."

"Beberapa? Memangnya apa saja?"

"Umm, toko alat musik dan sebuah butik" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depan. Wajahnya terlihat menikmati sekali angin malam yang berhembus ini. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit kencang, dapat kulihat angin malam meniup rambut merahnya. Semakin menambah ketampanan pada wajahnya. "Haruno-san-"

Belum sempat ia meneruskan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya, "Sakura, panggil Sakura saja"

"Ah, baiklah Sakura-chan" aku sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan 'chan' yang diberikannya untukku, tapi sedikit senang juga. "Mau makan malam bersamaku?". Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sudah diantar pulang, diajak makan malam pula.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi adikku sudah berjanji akan membuat makan malam dan memakannya bersama. Maaf ya" kataku sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku di depan mukaku.

"Tidak apa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Selagi masih sedikit jauh dari rumahmu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebentar?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama, kasihan adikku menunggu"

Begitu mendengar persetujuanku, ia lalu membelokkan mobilnya di gang pertama yang kami temui. Dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Asik sih tapi sedikit ngeri juga dengan kecepatannya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau hanya bermain biola di Café itu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku bermain biola di sana, dan adikku menjadi pelayannya"

"Bayarannya berapa?"

"Hanya 1000 yen per jam untuk dua orang" jawabku.

Mendengar jawabanku ia sedikit menahan tawa. "A-apanya yang lucu?" aku sedikit tersinggung.

"Ah maaf. Ternyata atasanmu tidak berubah, hmph" ia masih saja menahan tawa.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Hmph. Masih saja pelit, hihi." Sasori tertawa cekikikan.

"Tidak juga sih. Memang gajinya hanya segitu, tapi Seya-san baik sekali padaku. Tidak jarang juga aku disuruh menemaninya belanja, dan ia juga membelikanku barang bagus sebagai hadiahnya."

"Iya, bahkan sampai sifatnya yang itu pun tidak berubah ya" katanya pelan. Hampir saja aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku sedikit curiga kalau atasanku dan Sasori-san memiliki sebuah hubungan yang khusus.

-

"Terima kasih banyak Sasori-san, sudah mengantarku pulang dan juga untuk semuanya" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya, sama sama" ia tersenyum ramah padaku. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura-chan. Dah!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan langsung melaju dengan mobilnya.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, dimana adikku sudah pulang dan menungguku. "Tadaima", ucapku pelan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Dimana Sora?

Aku mencarinya, dan menemukannya di kamarnya. Ia memeluk lututnya.

"Darimana saja Nee-chan? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku menunggumu daritadi?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Aku tahu kalau aku memang terlalu asik dengan urusanku sendiri dan melupakan kalau ada seseorang yang menungguku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Sora. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa!" ia berteriak, suaranya sedikit bergetar, dan… menangis.

Aku kaget. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Sora menangis. Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Sora. Dan memeluknya. Ya, sudah lama juga aku tidak memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja" kataku sambil mengusap rambut Sora. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?"

"Karena Nee-chan sedikit bodoh dan buta arah". JLEB! Perkataannya terasa menusuk tepat di jantungku.

"Kau! Tidak terima hah?!!"

"Hanya bercanda Nee-chan" dan Sora menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku. "Nee-chan hangat", aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Dan symphony malam yang dimainkan oleh alam pun dimulai. Suara angin dan gesekan dari dedaunan, menjadi pengantar tidur bagi setiap orang.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Oh iya, untuk sementara fic More and More hiatus dulu. Yang bertugas melanjutkan sedang sibuk dengan soal soal UN. Gomenasai –kea ada yang mau nunggu ficnya dilanjutin aja ~.~ - _

**Mind to review? *kitty eyes***


	2. Memories of Cherry Blossom

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main Character : Sakura H.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kicauan burung di luar sana membuatku terbangun dan menyadari kalau pagi sudah datang. Aku lalu duduk di atas kasurku dan mencoba mengumpulkan beberapa dari nyawaku yang belum kembali. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan terdiam sejenak lalu melihat pada jendela kamarku.

Aku lalu melangkah pada jendela untuk membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan udara luar masuk ke dalam kamarku. Saat aku membukanya, ada beberapa kelopak sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamarku melalui jendela. Eh? Sakura? Seingatku tidak ada pohon sakura di belakang rumahku. Ah masa bodoh. Nanti saja kupastikan sendiri.

Aku mengambil handuk dan beranjak dari kamarku dan menuju ke lantai satu. Di sana aku tidak melihat Sora. 'Tumben sekali Sora belum bangun jam segini?' pikirku. Aku lalu membuka kamar Sora dan melihat ia masih berada di bawah selimutnya. Aku menghela nafas dan pergi dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku.

-

Sekarang adalah musimnya _sakura _untuk mekar. Di kanan kiri aku melihat pohon pohon_ sakura _bermekaran. Warna pink seakan akan memenuhi sepanjang jalan ini. Warnanya indah, sama seperti warna rambutku yang-sebagian-orang-menganggapnya-aneh. Udaranya sejuk sekali. Dan aku dapat mencium aroma _sakura _melalui hidungku. Aku berpikir, jika _sakura_ sedang bermekaran seperti ini berarti akan diadakan _Hanami. _Pasti menyenangkan.

Hari ini shift Sora sedang kosong, dan ia menemaniku untuk menghibur para tamu di Café. Permainan biolaku dan piano Sora seakan sudah melebur menjadi satu. Aku suka sekali dengan musik ini.

Tak kusangka, setelah musik kami selesai, para tamu memberikan _applause_ pada kami. Aku benar benar tersanjung dan bangga.

Sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Aku lalu memesan sepotong kue tiramisu dan secangkir cappuccino. Dan duduk di sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan yang dipinggirnya dipenuhi dengan pohon _sakura_ yang bermekaran. Aku terkejut saat ada seseorang yang meletakkan sepotong kue lagi di mejaku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan atasanku yang ada di situ sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ini bonus. Makanlah." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

Hening.

Aku memakan kuenya sambil sesekali menengok dan melihat keindahan dari _sakura-sakura_ di pinggiran jalan.

"_Sakura_nya indah ya" katanya sambil melihat pada _sakura_ juga.

"Iya. Indah sekali. Terlebih lagi saat melihat orang orang dibawahnya. Terlihat begitu bahagia"

Atasanku hanya mengengguk pelan. "Aku jadi teringat kenangan masa laluku", ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kenangan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dan memandang ke arahnya dan menatapnya heran. Seakan ingin mendengar cerita dari atasanku itu.

"Ya. Dulu, aku bertemu seorang pria. Aku melihatnya duduk di bangku taman sendirian sambil memandang kelopak _sakura_ yang berjatuhan"

Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne

Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de

_I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love_

_under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly_

"Wajahnya begitu damai. Aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya. Begitu tenang. Sampai sampai aku berada di sana seharian hanya untuk melihatnya. Begitu aku tahu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu aku sedih, dan akupun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang. Namun dalam hatiku berharap, semoga esok hari aku dapat melihatnya lagi di sana. Keesokan harinya, aku ke tempat itu lagi dengan harapan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan ternyata benar, orang itu duduk di sana lagi. Setiap hari aku selalu datang hanya untuk melihatnya, walaupun secara sembunyi sembunyi. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukanku di balik pohon."

Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya

Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama

_the steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and_

_our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged_

"Sejak saat itu aku mengenalnya. Dan semakin hari semakin akrab."

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

_you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind_

_as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink_

"Kemudian ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku senang sekali. Selama itu hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Aku seperti menemukan sebuah cahaya baru dalam hidupku."

Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga

Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho

_I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile_

_that soft spot to the right that only I knew about_

"Setiap hari begitu menyenangkan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia akan pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Aku begitu terpukul. Karena itu berarti aku akan berpisah dengannya. Seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ia berjanji padaku akan selalu datang pada musim semi dan melihat _sakura_ bersama lagi. Aku senang sekali. Namun, tepat musim semi berikutnya, aku begitu menantikannya. Aku selalu menunggu di tempat itu. Tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Ia menelponku dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa datang karena sibuk. Aku kecewa." Aku mendengar suaranya bergetar.

Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte

Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama

_a promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'_

_we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled_

"Aku menunggunya setiap tahun, namun ia tak kunjung datang."

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru

Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora

_you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind_

_are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day_

"Sampai aku menyerah dan berpikir untuk melupakannya. Menghapusnya dari ingatanku. Karena aku mengira dia sudah lupa padaku. Tapi seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha melupakannya, ingatan akannya selalu bermunculan tiada henti. Mungkin aku memang tidak boleh melupakannya."

Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa

Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono

_the footsteps left in the days I chased after_

_are treasures more important then anything else_

"Jahat sekali. Apakah Seya-san tidak pernah berusaha menghubunginya?"

Ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Sejak saat itu, setiap kali aku melihat _sakura_, aku merasa hatiku sakit sekali. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam dalam kenangan akan dirinya. Dan menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu."

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta

_you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind_

_the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up_

"Dan ia kembali, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seakan hubunganku dengannya tidak pernah ada. Seperti tanpa dosa ia datang padaku. Aku bodoh berharap padanya. Ia berusaha meminta maaf padaku, namun aku sudah terlanjur sakit untuk menerima maafnya."

"Lalu?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Yah, aku kesal padanya dan ingin membalasnya. Aku bersikap seakan tidak mengenalnya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih sering datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya." ia menjawab dengan tertawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

_you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind_

_with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky_

"Maaf ya aku jadi curhat padamu" ia tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak apa. Saya senang bisa mendengar cerita anda"

"Oh iya. Nanti malam mau datang kan? Ke acara _Hanami_ di rumahku?"

"Ah, boleh saja"

"Tapi setiap orang diwajibkan memakai _yukata._ Jangan lupa dipakai ya. Sekalian ajak adikmu juga kalau dia mau", dia berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah", aku mengangguk menandakan setuju.

"Oke. Aku tunggu nanti malam ya", ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku kembali berpikir. Kira kira siapa ya pria yang dimaksud atasanku itu? Katanya ia sering datang ke sini. Seingatku yang sering kemari banyak. Siapa ya?

Aku melihat para tamu yang datang. Ternyata Sasori-san tidak ada. 'Mungkin sibuk', pikirku. Aku melihat jam. "Sudah jam segini, waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Saatnya untuk bekerja lagi." Aku cepat cepat menghabiskan kue terakhir yang tadi diberikan oleh Seya-san, dan menghabiskan secangkir cappuccino yang tinggal separuh. Kemudian aku berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi tinggi. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, aku sempatkan untuk melirik sedikit pohon sakura yang ada di luar. Dan sedikit bergumam "Bunga yang indah, ternyata juga bisa mengukir kenangan pahit ya". Aku tersenyum dan berbalik menuju tempatku bekerja.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Aih, malah bikin song fict. Padahal gak kepikiran mau bikin song fict =.=, karena ini masih song fict pertama, saia minta pendapat dari para senpai kalau ada sedikit kesalahan atau apalah. **

**Mind to review? ^^**


	3. Hanami

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction rated : T**

**Main character : Sakura H.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pekerjaan hari ini telah berakhir. Lega sekali rasanya. Benar benar hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi lumayan juga sih, dapat bayaran lebih. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk pulang.

Aku dan Sora berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa kami lewati. Sambil memandang indahnya bunga _sakura_ yang sedang bermekaran.

"Sora"

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Nanti malam ada acara _Hanami_ di rumah Seya-san. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh"

Baiklah! Bisa kupastikan acara malam pasti meriah!

-

Aku senang sekali bisa dating ke acara _Hanami_ di rumah Seya-san. Pasti orang orang kaya semua yang diundang. "Aku harap ada lelaki tampan di sana." Saking senangnya aku jadi ketawa sendiri.

Aku jadi ingat kalau Hanami nanti harus memakai yukata. Kemudian aku mulai mencari yukata milikku di dalam lemari bajuku. Aku menggeser geser baju yang kugantung dalam lemari untuk mencari yukata milikku. Namun tidak ada. Aku berusaha mencarinya lagi di tumpukan baju. Namun tetap tidak kutemukan yukata-ku.

Entah mengapa tiba tiba aku berpikir kalau yukata milikku ada di kamar mendiang ibuku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tanganku pun bergerak untuk memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya. Kamar yang sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak kubuka. Dalamnya masih bersih dan masih rapi. Aku jadi merindukan saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dulu.

Kakiku melangkah menuju lemari milik ibuku. Aku ingat betul kalau mendiang ibuku suka sekali mengoleksi yukata. Jadi saat aku membuka lemarinya, aku langsung melihat beberapa yukata yang ditumpuk dan dijejerkan di lemari gantungnya. Coraknya begitu indah dan bagus sekali. Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang melihat tumpukan dan jejeran yukata di dalam lemari.

Tanganku bergerak cepat untuk mencari yukata yang kira-kira cocok untuk kupakai pada acara nanti. Setelah agak lama mencari, aku pun menemukan yukata yang cocok dengan keinginanku. Dengan corak bunga sakura. Yukata-nya didominasi dengan kelopak bunga berwarna pink, warna yang senada dengan warna rambutku. Sedangkan warna dasarnya adalah putih. Perpaduan warna yang bagus. Lalu aku mencari _Obi_ yang sekiranya cocok dengan yukata yang akan kupakai. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa yukata beserta _obi_-nya ke kamarku. Aku lalu menggantungnya di samping pintu kamarku. Setelah menggantungnya, aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Aku tidak mau terlihat kusam dan kumal.

-

Aku memutar diriku ke kiri dan kanan sambil melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Dengan balutan yukata yang didominasi warna pink dari kelopak _sakura_ dan dengan warna dasar putih. Dan sudah melilit _obi_ berwarna pink juga. Lalu rambut pink-ku yang panjang ku kuncir satu di belakang. Kurasa sudah cukup sempurna untuk seorang Sakura yang tidak cukup pandai dalam hal merias diri.

Kakiku melangkah menuju tangga dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Aku bermaksud menengok keadaan Sora di dalam kamarnya. Namun saat aku akan membuka pintu kamarnya, suaranya mengejutkanku.

"Nee-chan lama sekali. aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" katanya dari arah ruang tamu di depan.

"Aku pikir kau belum selesai memakai yukata-mu" aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah." Jawabnya singkat. "Nee-chan…" ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia hanya melihatku dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja Nee-chan terlihat… cantik." Aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Sora. Lucu sekali. "Ayo berangkat Nee-chan." Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sekali angguk.

Saat sudah berada di depan rumah, aku terkejut dengan adanya sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah. Aku sedikit berlari menuju mobil itu. Saat kaca mobilnya diturunkan, aku dapat melihat sesosok wanita berambut hitam dan warna merah pada matanya dan senyum di wajahnya yang khas. Itu adalah atasanku.

"Seya-san. Kenapa anda datang kemari?" tanyaku. Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiriku.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." Penampilannya sungguh manis. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan yukata yang dipadu dengan warna merah-yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan sedikit corak berwarna orange, dan _obi _dengan warna orange yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi anda tidak perlu repot repot kan?" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Bicara apa kau? Rumahmu dengan rumahku kan jauh. Kalau kau jalan kaki bisa bisa saat kau sampai di sana acaranya keburu selesai" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo masuk", ia membukakan pintu untuk Sora di bagian belakang, dan untukku di kursi sebelah supir.

"Terima kasih banyak" kataku lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

-

-

"Waah! Aku tidak menyangka kalau di rumah Seya-san ada taman _sakura _yang luas." Aku dibuat kagum dengan sukses. Belum lagi melihat rumahnya yang besar itu. Seperti apa ya bagian dalamnya?

"Haha. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau ada taman _sakura_ seluas ini di belakang rumahku."

"Baru?"

"Iya. Karena aku jarang sekali mengelilingi rumahku, jadi aku tidak tahu ada apa di luar sana. Ayo kita ke tempat acara." Ajaknya.

Benar-benar hebat! Taman _sakura_ seluas ini, belum pernah aku melihatnya. Di situ ada beberapa tikar yang masih kosong dan juga ada beberapa yang sudah terisi. Aku masih melihat dengan terkagum kagum, sampai suara Seya-san mengejutkanku.

"Hei!" katanya sedikit berteriak. Ada seseorang pria menghampiri kami. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan dikuncir di belakang. Ia memakai yukata berwarna krem polos.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria itu pada Seya-san.

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Eh, kau bawa siapa?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Oh, ini salah satu karyawan di Café milikku. Namanya Sakura. Sakura, dia Itachi, teman lamaku" katanya sambil mengenalkanku pada pria itu. Aku menyambut uluran tangan dari orang yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Salam kenal" katanya.

Beberapa orang pria lalu datang lagi. Kali ini dua orang. Yang satu rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang dan dikuncir di belakang. Namun orang yang satu lagi aku mengenalnya. Itu Sasori-san.

"Itachi. Kucari kau dimana mana ternyata di sini" kata pria berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia memakai yukata berwarna dasar putih dan ada garis garis berwarna hitam. Warna yang sedikit mencolok bagiku. "Oh ada Seya juga rupanya"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan 'ada Seya rupanya' hah? Tentu saja ada, karena aku yang mengadakan acara ini. Dasar kau" kata Seya-san dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ahaha, bercanda kok. Ngomong ngomong, dia siapa? Mainan baru ya?" kata pria berambut pirang itu sambil menunjukku.

"Enak saja! Dia bukan mainan tahu!", kata Seya-san sambil memberikan senuah jitakan di kepala pria itu. "Sakura kenalkan, dia adalah Deidara, dan Dei! Ini Sakura" kulihat Seya-san sedikit melemparkan pandangan sebal pada pria itu dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Mukanya lucu. "Dan yang itu-"

"Loh? Sakura-chan?" sapa seseorang yang daritadi diam dan melempar pandangan kesana kemari.

"Sasori-san?!"

"Aih, ternyata kalian suda saling kenal ya?" kata Seya-san heran. "Ya sudahlah. Kalian bertiga tolong temani dia ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Perlakukan dia dengan baik! Dan Dei! Dia bukan mainan!" ah bagus. Sekarang Seya-san meninggalkanku di antara para lelaki yang mukanya terlihat sedikit mesum ini. Ah! Kecuali Sasori-san tentu saja.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Sasori sudah kenal dengan Sakura ya?" kata Itachi.

"Ya, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di Café. Permainan biolanya bagus loh" kata Sasori-san. "Benar kan? Sakura-chan?" ia menoleh padaku.

"Ti-tidak juga"

Aku terkejut saat melihat muka Deidara dekat sekali dengan mukaku. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku. Badanku refleks mundur.

"Tidak ada" katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk tangannya di dagu dan matanya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku semakin takut dengan sikapnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali Sakura" katanya sambil terkikik.

"Sudahlah Dei. Jangan mengganggunya kalau tidak mau dihajar majikannya" kata Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Deidara.

"Apa sih? Aku kan tidak mengganggunya. Sakura-chan, mau main sama sama?"

"E-" belum sempat aku menjawab, Itachi sudah memotong.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Itachi pelit!" kata Deidara sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti anak kecil. "Oya, dimana adikmu?"

"Entahlah. Sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri mungkin. Dia kupinjam dulu ya". Itachi menarik tanganku dan menyeretku pergi menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Dia membawaku ke bawah pohon _sakura_ yang terdapat meja yang di atasnya ada makanan. "Ini, kau mau?" katanya sambil menyodorkan sepotong apple pie padaku.

"Terima kasih" aku menerima potongan apple pie itu.

Hening.

"Itachi-san, kenal dekat dengan kedua orang yang tadi?"

"Oh, Deidara dan Sasori?", aku mengangguk pelan. "Kami tergabung dalam sebuah band, kau tahu kan?"

"Oh, Sasori-san pernah bercerita padaku. Jadi band kalian anggotanya hanya tiga orang?" tanyaku.

"Ada empat sih. Deidara memegang drum, aku dan Sasori bermain dengan gitar, dan sebagai vokalis merangkap bass adalah adikku, Sasuke. Kau belum bertemu dengannya kan?", aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Tangannya mengambil 1 tusuk dango lagi dan memakannya. "Dia pasti sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Atau mungkin sedang berada di atas pohon"

"Pohon?" aku mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Ya pohon. Itu kebiasaannya. Dia lebih suka menyendiri daripada berada di keramaian. Katanya berisik" kata Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Suasana menjadi hening karena aku dan Itachi-san sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu ambil-makan kue dango yang ada di meja. Namun ada sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing muncul dari belakang.

"Sakura! Kucari kau kemana mana ternyata disini" katanya terengah engah. "Kau juga Itachi, jangan mentang mentang baru kenalan lalu kau bisa seenaknya membawanya"

"Ha? Aku kan hanya minta ditemani untuk makan disini. Lagipula kenapa kau khawatir sekali sih? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam padanya", dia membuang satu tusuk lagi. Seya-san yang melihatnya langsung menegurnya.

"Hei! Siapa yang suruh kau buang tusuk dango ke tanah?!"

"Hehe", Itachi-san hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Huh, bersihkan semua sampah yang sudah kau buang di tanah itu. Dan Sakura, ayo ikut aku", Seya-san menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam rumahnya. "Sakura, aku ada sedikit permintaan"

-

-

"Bilang saja ingin aku bermain biola"

"Hehe, tolong ya. Cepat ke sana, Sora sudah menunggumu" Seya-san mendorong tubuhku ke arah balkon. Aku melihat Sora di sana dengan sebuah piano. Ah, berarti aku akan bermain dengan Sora.

Kakiku melangkah menuju balkon. Balkonnya luas. Aku berdiri di samping Sora, menunggu Sora memainkan intro-nya. Saat intro dimainkan, pada ketukan ke 15 aku mulai bermain dengan biolaku. Walaupun hanya sebuah alunan musik sederhana yang berdurasi sekitar 8 menit. Aku harap para tamu bisa terhibur dengan permainan kami.

-

Permainan kami selesai. Aku membungkukkan badan dan menunggu tepuk tangan dari para tamu, namun yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Aku lalu berdiri dan melihat keadaan para tamu. Awalnya aku mengira mereka sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, tapi yang kulihat berbeda dari dugaanku. Wajah mereka seperti terpaku.

Sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah Sasori-san. Lalu para tamu ikut bertepuk tangan. Aku senang sekali. Ternyata mereka memperhatikan musik kami. Aku membungkukkan badan sekali lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tamu. Lalu permainan diteruskan oleh Sora. Aku berbalik dan melangkah masuk dan meletakkan biola yang dipinjamkan oleh Seya-san tadi.

Di dalam sudah ada Seya-san. Ia membawa dua ekor anak kucing. Yang satu berwarna putih, dan satunya lagi berwarna coklat-hitam-putih.

"Lucunya", aku memegang kepala anak kucing yang berwarna coklat-hitam-putih itu.

"Kau mau?"

"Eh? Boleh?", ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku taruh di kamarku dulu ya. Nanti kalau mau pulang aku bawakan." Dia membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, yang sepertinya ada di lantai dua-karena aku melihatnya menaiki tangga. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat kelopak _sakura_ yang berguguran dari dalam. Benar benar indah.

Aku mendengar suara orang menuruni tangga, sepertinya sedang terburu buru.

"Ah Sakura! Tolong tangkap kucing itu" teriaknya padaku. Aku yang sadar langsung mengejar kucing itu. Tanpa kusadari kucing itu berlari hingga halaman belakang. Tempatnya gelap, tapi masih ada sedikit cahaya. Aku menemukan kucingnya, tapi aku takut untuk ke sana. Tempatnya sangat gelap, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Ditambah lagi ada sebuah benda yang jatuh di atas kepalaku. Aku menengok ke atas dan aku melihat sebuah bayangan hitam di atas pohon.

"Kyaaa-" aku berteriak namun ada seseorang menutup mulutku. Aku takut sekali.

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku bukan hantu"

Aku meronta minta dilepaskan. "Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku. Aku menuju tempat yang ada cahaya supaya aku dapat melihatnya.

"Ah dasar. Kau menggangguku saja" katanya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, tapi aku terus berjalan mundur. "Kenapa sih? Kau takut padaku?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku tanya, k-kau siapa"

Tapi sebelum dia menjawab, ada seseorang yang datang. Ah tidak, empat orang.

"Sasuke?!" kata mereka berempat. "Ah Sakura, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Seya-san berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku.

"Ya ampun kau berlebihan sekali sih. Lagipula sikapmu pada Sakura seperti sister complex saja" celetuk Deidara dari belakang. Dalam hati aku setuju sih dengan Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri?" Seya-san menoleh pada Dei-san. Dan aku dapat merasakan death glare milik atasanku yang satu ini.

"Ternyata kau di sini Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

"Hn", jawaban yang amat sangat singkat.

"Oh iya Sakura. Kucingnya mana?" tanya Seya-san setelah melepas pelukannya dariku.

"A, eh, itu di sana. Aku tidak berani mengambilnya. Seya-san bisa mengambilnya?" aku menoleh padanya.

"Tidak", ekspresinya lucu, benar benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku mati matian menahan tawa sampai tubuhku gemetaran. "Kau kenapa Sakura? Ada yang sakit?"

"Ti-tidak apa apa. Hanya saja, umph!" benar benar tidak tahan! Aku berbalik dan berjalan sekitar lima langkah, lalu aku menampar pipiku supaya hasrat ingin tertawaku hilang. Lalu aku kembali ke tempat mereka. "A-ada apa?", aku heran melihat mereka berempat saling menghimpit dan berbisik bisik. Aku melihat Seya-san sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekilas aku mendengar suara Deidara yang dipelankan.

"Sa-Sakura, apa dia baik baik saja? Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya", perkataannya lalu disambut gelengan kepala dari yang lainnya. Dia mengatakannya cukup keras sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya. Orang bodoh.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau bicarakan Deidara-san", aku membuat suaraku terdengar horor, aku lalu menyalakan senter dan meletakkannya di bawah daguku, maksudku supaya kesan horornya terasa.

"Kyaaa! Ada hantu yang merasuki tubuh Sakura tuh! Pasti itu arwah gentayangan dari pohon _sakura_ di rumahmu Seya! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Ah dasar bodoh, kenapa mereka jadi teriak teriak seperti itu sih.

"Ah sudahlah. Semuanya aneh", aku mematikan senternya dan memberikan pada orang di belakangku. Eh? "Sejak kapan aku bawa senter?", bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. "Dan sejak kapan ada orang di belakangku?" Aku melihat pada Seya-san dan teman teman. Semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi aneh, dan mereka menunjuk padaku. Aku jadi semakin merinding. Aku menoleh pelan ke belakang, dan…

"Khu khu khu, aku adalah arwah yang akan mengambil nyawamu"

"KYAAA!!" aku berteriak dan berlari ke arah yang lainnya berdiri.

"Ahahaha! Kena kau Nee-chan"

"Sora! Kami kira kau benar benar arwah tahu! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu dong", Seya-san sedikit berteriak. Aku tahu dia juga takut, badannya sedikit gemetar. Tunggu, Sora? Jadi orang yang mengagetiku dari belakang itu Sora?

"Dasar kau!" aku mengambil kerikil dan melemparnya pada Sora. "Ano, kucingnya bagaimana?"

"Aku takut. Itachi, tolong ambilkan dong" pinta Seya-san pada Itachi. Tapi yang dimintai tolong tidak ada di sini. Kurasa orangnya sudah ambil langkah seribu. "Dasar penakut. Dei-"

"Ah tidak. Jangan aku, Sasuke saja"

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja", Sasori-san lalu mengambil kucing itu di antara semak semak yang gelap. "Nih", dia menyerahkannya pada Seya-san.

"Terima kasih." Entah mengapa, aku merasa aneh pada sikap Seya-san kepada Sasori-san. "Baiklah ayo kemba- KYAAA!!" Seya-san berteriak.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kakikuu!! Ada sesuatu!" ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pergelangan kaki Seya-san.

"Heeii…jangan injak.. injak aku…"

"A-arwaah!! Larii!!"

-**TBC**-

**Khu khu. Ending yang aneh. Jadi gak nyambung sama inti ceritanya nih =__=. Lagian kenapa jadi mendadak humor sih?? Tak apa lah. Mari kita sedikit mengungkap kebenaran.**

**Seya : Hei Itachi! Kau kabur ya tadi?**

**Itachi : Hehe, abisnya takut sih.**

**Sakura : Penakut.**

**Itachi : -nyiram sup ke Sakura + Seya-**

**Sora : Eh, ngomong ngmomong, Sasuke mana? Ikut kabur juga?**

**Itachi : Nggak tuh. Tadi aku lari sendirian kok.**

**Sakura : Lah? Terus, Sasukenya di mana?**

**Sora : Jangan jangan, yang tadi narik kakinya Seya itu Sasuke. Bukan arwah.**

**Sasuke : Tegaa~ udah diinjek ijek, ditinggalin pula. Hikssu~**

**Sora + Seya + Sakura : (suara hati) Ternyata benar!**

**Itachi : -cengo-**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Launch

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main Character : Sakura H.**

**Pair for this chapter : ItaSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Hei Sakura-chan! Sini", seseorang memakai polo shirt berwarna merah dan ada gambar _Bugs Bunny_ di bagian depannya melambaikan tangan padaku. Kakiku lalu melangkah menuju meja orang yang memanggilku tadi.

"Ada apa?" kataku saat aku sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Hei! Kalian tahu peraturannya kan? Dilarang keras mengganggu karyawan yang sedang bekerja!" suara seorang wanita mengagetkanku. Suara itu berasal dari belakang. Seya-san datang dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Pelit amat sih? Masa' manggil saja tidak boleh?", orang itu menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki yang juga menyebabkan rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit melambai.

"Memanggil itu sama saja dengan mengganggu!", Seya-san berkata sambil menekankan suara pada kata 'mengganggu'.

"Hei Seya. Bajumu-"

"Ada apa dengan bajuku?", Seya-san memotong kalimat Itachi-san yang belum selesai.

"Dengarkan dulu dong sampai aku selesai bicara" Itachi-san menyipitkan matanya. "Bajumu itu, kau buat sendiri?"

"Ah? Oh, iya kubuat sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Keren!" ucap Itachi-san bersemangat.

Memang iya sih. Tapi menurutku terlalu ribet. Bajunya ada tiga lapis. Dalamnya dipakaikan _tank top_ berwarna hitam. Lalu dipakaikan baju berkerah dengan warna dasar putih dan corak berwarna pink yang sedikit tidak beraturan, dengan kancingnya yang dibiarkan membuka. Dan _vest_ berwarna hitam di bagian luarnya dibiarkan terbuka-tidak dikancingkan. Pada bagian lengannya di singsingkan tidak sampai siku. Pada tangan kanannya dipakaikan sarung tangan berwarna zebra-hitam putih. Dan tangan kirinya hanya dipakaikan sebuah gelang dan ada sebuah rantai yang menghubungkan gelang itu dengan cincin yang dipakainya di jari tengah.

"Keren sih. Tapi apa tidak panas? Ada tiga lapis kan?", seseorang berambut hitam menjulang seperti pantat ayam, ehm itu menurutku saja, angkat bicara.

"Tidak juga. Nyaman kok"

"Celananya juga keren", Deidara-san mulai ikut berbicara.

Lagi-lagi aku sependapat dengan mereka. Seya-san memakai celana pendek-kira-kira 15 cm di atas lutut- berwarna merah dan dengan sabuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Lalu sekitar 5 cm di atas lutut Seya-san memakai kain ketat yang berwarna zebra-hitam putih. Lalu dari bawah lutut dipakaikan celana _jeans _hitam-yang sudah dipotong menjadi setengah. Dibagian atasnya dibuat seperti sabuk, lalu ada resleting di bagian depan, yang hanya dibuka sampai sebatas mata kaki (dari jari sampai mata kaki maksudnya). Dan sepatunya, _high heels_ berwarna hitam.

"Ah sudahlah. Kenapa kalian jadi membicarakan pakaianku sih. Aku pergi dulu" Seya-san membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kantornya. "Sakura kembali bekerja"

"Ah, baik", aku akan beranjak dari meja itu untuk kembali bekerja. Namun tangan Itachi-san menarik tanganku dan menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil di tanganku. "Apa ini?"

Itachi-san menjawab sambil berbisik, "nanti kirim e-mail padaku ya"

"I,iya"

-

-

Pekerjaan hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Benar-benar membuat seluruh badanku lelah. Sesampainya di rumah, akupun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan seluruh lelah di badanku ini.

Setelah selesai mandi aku beranjak menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Seakan badanku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan badanku untuk berdiri.

Kakiku sampai di depan pitu kamarku. Aku pun masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Benar-benar melelahkan. Rasa lelah ini memaksaku untuk menutup mata. Namun aku teringat dengan percakapan dengan Itachi-san tadi siang. Aku lalu mengambil kertas yang diberikannya tadi di dalam saku jaketku.

Jariku bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol pada _keypad_ HPku dan mengirimnya pada alamat yang tertera di atas kertas. Sambil menunggu balasan, aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku. Tak sampai lima menit balasan dari Itachi-san datang.

Kami saling mengirim-membalas pesan. Hingga akhirnya Itachi-san mengajakku makan siang besok.

Aku ragu untuk mengiyakan. Kalau seandainya besok Seya-san tidak mengijinkanku keluar saat istirahat makan siang, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Itachi-san.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya aku membalas pesan dari Itachi-san itu.

-

"A-ano Seya-san"

"Ada apa Sakura?", Seya-san bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Istirahat makan siang nanti apakah saya boleh makan siang di luar?" Semoga saja dia mengiyakan.

"Hn? Makan siang dimana? Bersama siapa?", Seya-san bertanya lagi. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak balik lembaran yang dipegangnya.

"A-ano, saya diajak makan siang oleh Itachi-san", aku ragu ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Mendengar perkataanku barusan, Seya-san lalu menatapku. "Itachi? Tumben"

Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya. "I, iya. Kalau tidak boleh juga ti-tidak apa-apa kok". Aku berpikir dia pasti tidak memperbolehkanku keluar.

Tapi, pikiranku itu salah.

"Ah, Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku melarang seseorang yang akan pergi berkencan kan?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang Seya-san dengan pandangan aku-tidak-berkencan-dengan-Itachi. Sepertinya Seya-san salah pahan.

"Dasar kau Sakura. Tidak usah malu malu", Seya-san tertawa.

"Bu-bukan aku bermaksud untuk malu-malu. Tapi aku memang tidak berkencan dengan Itachi-san!"

"Tidak? Lalu kenapa mukamu merah?", Seya-san tertawa lagi. Aku benar benar salah tingkah.

"Ka-kami hanya akan makan siang bersama! Itu saja!", aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke sudut ruangan.

"Ahaha, ya ya baiklah. Kalaupun kau mau berkencan dengannya pun tidak akan kularang kok. Sudah sana kembali kerja"

Aku memajukan bibirku dan menyipitkan mataku.

"Apa lagi? Kalau tidak keluar dalam tiga detik kupotong gajimu!"

"Ba-baik! Permisi!", badanku langsung berbalik menuju pintu dan segera keluar dari tempatnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku jadi diusir sih? Menyebalkan.

Mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir jendela sambil memainkan _handphone_nya. Orang itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku berjalan mengendap endap-bermaksud untuk mengagetinya dari belakang. Dan aku sukses berada di belakangnya dan ia juga tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Orang itu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, melihat _sakura_ yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sepertinya sedang melamun. Aku berdiri di sampingnya lalu berkata, "Sedang melamun ya?"

Sepertinya perkataanku membuatnya kaget dengan sukses. Ia berjingkat dan menoleh padaku. "Sa-sakura-chan. Kau mengageti saja"

"Hihi, habisnya Sasori-san terlihat sedang melamun begitu. Kebanyakan melamun itu tidak baik lho. Bisa membuat _sakura_ tidak akan mekar dengan sempurna"

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?", Sasori-san sedikit sweatdrop dan kembali melihat pada layar _handphone_nya.

"Melihat apa?", aku mencoba untuk sedikit melihat apa yang ada di _handphone_ Sasori-san sampai mukanya berubah menjadi lesu begitu.

Dan sepertinya Sasori-san sudah melupakan keberadaanku, "Sa-Sakura! Kau masih disini?". Benar kan. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu", ia menutup _handphone_nya. Aku sempat melihat ada sebuah foto. Disana ada Sasori-san dan seorang wanita. Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita itu, tapi dimana ya? Ah sudahlah.

-

Akhirnya, waktu makan siang tiba juga. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tidak sabaran untuk acara makan siang kali ini dan aku sedikit berdebar-debar. Apakah karena aku akan diajak makan di _restaurant_ mahal, hah? _Restaurant_ mahal? Yakin sekali kau sakura! Err- atau karena yang akan mengajakku adalah Itachi-san. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus merasa berdebar-debar karena yang akan mengajakku adalah Itachi-san? Sudah jelas kan aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Sudahlah lupakan.

Aku menunggu Itachi-san sambil memandang jalanan yang sedikit diwarnai oleh warna pink dari kelopak _sakura_. Sepertinya waktu _sakura_ mekar sudah hampir habis.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari di jalan. Wajahnya ceria sekali. Tapi sepertinya kakinya tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya jatuh dan menangis. Ingin rasanya aku berlari keluar dan menolong anak itu, tapi dua sosok yang menghampiri anak itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Mereka orang tua dari anak itu. Aku jadi sedikit teringat dengan kenanganku bersama ayah dan ibuku. Dadaku rasanya sakit. Perasaan rindu yang mendalam ini sudah tidak bisa aku obati. Semuanya karena kesalahanku. Dadaku semakin sesak dan tidak terasa mataku mulai panas.

"Sakura?", sebuah suara membuatku terkejut. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku yang keluar.

"Itachi-san, sudah lama?", tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan supaya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Kau, menangis?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya kemasukan debu", aku kembali mengusap mataku dan pipiku yang sempat basah karena air mata.

"Kau yakin?", aku hanya menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. "Baiklah, mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya", aku berdiri dan berjalan di samping Itachi-san. Kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun ada seseorang yang wajahnya agak mirip dengan Itachi-san datang dan berpapasan dengan kami.

"Sasuke? Ada apa kau ke sini?", Tanya Itachi-san. Aku baru ingat kalau dia adalah Sasuke, adik Itachi-san yang diceritakan kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau wajahnya lumayan juga. Mengingat saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon saat _hanami_, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena sedikit gelap.

"Hanya ingin makan siang. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja kau kan jarang berada di tempat yang sedikit ramai kalau tidak dipaksa", Itachi-san menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana dengannya", mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald milikku. Tatapan matanya dingin.

"Hanya ingin makan siang di luar. Sudah ya Sasuke", Itachi-san menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Aku sedikit melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan mata kami bertemu lagi, namun pandangannya berubah. Pandangannya seperti mengekspresikan kalau dirinya kecewa, mungkin.

"Ano, Itachi-san. Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan adikmu sendiri?", aku bertanya pada Itachi-san.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah besar, bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri", jawab Itachi-san. Padahal bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Itachi-san membawaku ke sebuah _restaurant_ cepat saji dengan mobilnya. Ia tidak memarkir mobilnya, namun berhenti dibagian _drive thru_.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura?", tanyanya.

"_Sandwich_ saja, dan segelas soda", jawabku.

"_Sandwich_ 2 dan soda 2", Itachi-san berkata pada petugas _restaurant_.

"Kita akan makan dimana Itachi-san?", tanyaku.

"Ini", Itachi-san menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi makanan yang tadi sudah dipesan padaku. "Di taman" jawabnya singkat dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari _restaurant_ itu.

Itachi-san berhenti pada sebuah taman yang disekalilingnya banyak pohon _sakura_ yang sudah mulai gundul. Kami duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ kami masing masing.

Keheningan tercipta. Aku benci suasana seperti ini.

Entah siapa duluan yang memulai, tiba tiba kami sudah larut dalam pembicaraan. Kami berdua saling menceritakan diri masing masing. Ternyata Itachi-san lumayan enak untuk diajak mengobrol.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon _sakura_. Aku masih dapat mencium aroma _sakura_ yang hampir habis masa mekarnya. Baunya menggelitik hidung.

"Sayang sekali ya, bunganya sudah mulai habis", suara Itachi-san terdengar dari belakang.

"Iya", aku tersenyum memandang _sakura_ yang masih ada di pohon. Aku berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari kelopak kelopak _sakura_ yang berjatuhan.

"Kalau kau berjalan seperti itu kau bisa jatuh Sakura", Itachi-san memperingatkanku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melihat ke atas. Dan ternyata, tanpa sadar kakiku sudah tidak menginjak pada tanah. Aku jatuh!

"Kyaaa", aku merasa tanganku ditarik ke atas. Aku berpikir tidak akan jatuh, tapi anggapanku salah. Ternyata aku masih jatuh juga di bawah.

Aneh, badanku tidak sakit. Lagipula kenapa tanahnya jadi empuk seperti ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat Itachi-san berada di bawahku. Ternyata aku jatuh menimpanya. Wajahku dan wajahnya dekat sekali, hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Aku dapat merasakan kalau wajahku mulai memanas. Dengan segera aku menyingkir dari tubuh Itachi-san.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak apa apa", aku memalingkan wajahku supaya Itachi-san tidak dapat melihat rona merah di wajahku.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau berjalan seperti itu kau akan jatuh", Itachi-san berdiri dan menghampiriku. "Bisa berdiri?", ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Jam makan siang sudah habis kan. Ayo, kuantar kau kembali", aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam. Jantungku berdebar debar sejak tadi. Tidak mau berhenti. Uh, perasaan apa ini.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Yahahai! Akhirnya chap 4 selesai! Fufufu_

_Ternyata kalian yang dari awal menebak kalau pairnya hanya SasoSaku salah! Muahaha muahaha –digaplok-._

_Gomen ne, banyak yang minta pair SasuSaku. Sebenernya sih emang ada niatan ngasih beberapa chap buat pair SasuSaku, Cuma belom ada kesempatan, hehe. Tapi tenang saja, pasti muncul kok SasuSakunya._

_Jya matta! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya! -cium jauh ala Meer Campbel-_

* * *

**Review please?**


	5. Holiday part 1

Sebelum masuk pada inti cerita, perkanankan saia untuk membalas review para readers yang sudah masuk. Dan sebelumnya saia minta maaf kalau review di chapter 3 nggak saia bales.

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime** : iyah makasi. Bajunya Seya itu sebenernya aku ambil dari char Audition punya saia. Kyahahahaha. Baguslah kalo dibilang bagus XD. More and more? Nggak tau yah -**dibacok**-. Habisnya si Sora itu lagi susah ditemuin, mentang mentang uda nggak sekolah dia berkelana sampai ke perut bumi. Okeh tengs uda ripiu!

**Sabil suka Auel-chan** : kamu suka Auel? 0.o si cerewet itu? 0.o -**dibakar**-. Iyah, yang ngedeskrip aja juga ribet -**dikemplang**-. APAH?! ITACHI CANTIK?! Muka keriput gitu dibilang cantik?! Oh My Goat!(??). Okeh tengs uda ripiu!

**Kumiko a.k.a Panda** : udah kok! Kan kemaren aku yang jadi saksi mereka naik pangkat sampe jadi penjahit baju gembel -**dibom**-. SasoSaku? Mending juga SasuSaku! -**dilempar granat**-. Miss type? Nggak deh, kayaknya emang mata kau ajah yang perlu diganti sama mata boneka barbienya Sasori -**dibacok Panda**- okeh tengs uda ripiu!

**Aika Uchiha** : SasuSaku? Di chap ini ada kok, walopun Cuma seujung kuku doang -**disepak**- Nggak ding! Tunggu aja di chap chap berikutnya. Kalo nggak chap 6 ya chap 7. Kalo masih belom ada, mungkin ada di chap 8 ato 9, yah begitulah -**digorok**-. Okeh tengs uda ripiu!

**Uchibi-nara** : umm, ya udah tulisan To Be Continued-nya jangan dibaca aja biar ga ngeganggu. Ciakakaka. Iya deh, chap ini ntar gak saia tulisin To Be Continued, tapi saia tulis TBC. Yang penting bukan To Be Continued kan? -**dimutilasi**-. SasuSaku pasti ada kok. Ngapain Saso ke café Seya tiap hari? Ya buat makan lah. Masa mau tidur di café punya orang? -**dibunuh**-. Okeh tengs uda ripiu!

* * *

**Summary : **Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Orang itu lalu berjalan dengan menenteng pisau dapur di tangan kanannya dan pisau daging di tangan kirinya. Ada percikan darah di bajunya. Kedua tangannya bersimbah darah…

* * *

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main Character : Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/Horor**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?", kata Seya-san.

"Baiklah", aku mengikuti Seya-san yang mulai berjalan ke ruangannya. Seya-san terlihat lebih cantik dengan gaya rambutnya yang sekarang. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna kuning menyala, dan dibiarkan tergerai. Penampilannya manis.

Saat tiba di ruangan Seya-san, aku juga melihat ada pegawai-pegawai yang lainnya. "Karena mulai besok adalah hari libur bersama, saya sebagai pemilik café memberikan kalian kebebasan untuk berlibur selama satu minggu." Para pegawai yang lainnya terlihat senang, aku bisa melihat mereka semua dengan wajah yang cerah dan senyum yang mengihasi wajah mereka. Seya-san memang baik, walaupun tanggal merah di kalender hanya tiga hari, tapi Seya-san memberikan libur selama satu minggu. "Jika sudah jelas, kalian semua bisa kembali bekerja dan cepat selesaikan tugas kalian masing-masing, karena hari ini kita akan tutup lebih awal", Seya-san melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih banyak", semua pegawai membungkukkan badan pada Seya-san dan satu-persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Aku pun juga akan keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi Seya-san mencegahku.

"Tunggu Sakura. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu. Duduklah", katanya.

"Ada apa?", aku menuruti kata Seya-san untuk duduk.

"Begini, besok aku akan mengadakan acara menginap di villa milikku bersama yang lainnya. Aku bermaksud mengajakmu dan Sora. Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau mau ikut?"

"Kalau saya tidak keberatan, tapi Sora sepertinya belum sembuh. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa ikut", jawabku.

"Jika hanya kau juga tidak apa-apa"

"Ta, tapi Sora. Siapa yang akan mengurusnya jika saya tidak ada?"

"Benar juga. Yah aku juga tidak berhak untuk memaksamu", sepertinya Seya-san sedikit kecewa.

"Ano, mungkin nanti akan saya pertimbangkan lagi", aku berusaha untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

Sepertinya sukses. Wajahnya kini berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa ikut"

-

-

"Aku pulang"

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin Sora sedang tidur, pikirku. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sora sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Aku masuk ke kamarnya sekedar untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Aku menyentuh dahinya, ternyata masih panas.

Kemudian aku naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarku. Aku mengganti semua pakaianku, tanpa mandi sebelumnya. Kalian pikir aku jorok? Enak saja. Aku sudah mandi di tempat Seya-san tadi.

Setelah itu, aku bersiap untuk tidur. Namun aku mendengar seperti ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tanpa ragu aku membuka pintu dan tubuh Sora menimpaku dengan sukses.

"So, Sora? Kau kenapa?", aku berusaha bangun.

"Ne-saan, dingin, ukh. Aku tidak kuat." Aku memang merasa kalau badannya sedikit gemetaran, aku menyentuh dahinya, masih panas. Aku berusaha memindahkan tubuh Sora yang ada di lantai ke kasurku dengan susah payah. Kemudian aku turun untuk mengambil es batu dan sapu tangan untuk mengompres. Aku harap Sora bisa segera sembuh dengan di kompres.

Tapi saat aku meletakkan sapu tanganku di dahinya, ia menolak.

"Tidak mau, dingin", apa boleh buat.

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di kamarku, aku akan menjagamu", kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sora langsung memejamkan matanya. Aku duduk di lantai dengan bersandarkan kaki ranjangku. Rasa lelah setelah bekerja membuat mataku terasa sangat berat hingga tanpa kusadari aku sudah terlelap.

Namun aku terbangun lagi, karena Sora mengagetkanku. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku.

"Sora?!"

"Sebaiknya Nee-san tidur di kasur, bisa masuk angina kalau tidur di lantai", kata Sora dengan muka memerah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa geser kok", aku menuruti kata katanya. Tanpa piker panjang aku naik ke ranjang dan langsung merebahkan diriku di sebelah Sora. Tak sampai tiga detik, Sora sudah pulas. Aku tersenyum dan tanganku membelai rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tertidur lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sora mengejutkanku. Sora tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku.

"Nee-san dingin", katanya dengan suara yang memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Tanganku lalu membawa Sora kedalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya bisa membuatnya tidur dengan tenang. Sora semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Tangan kananku mengusap rambutnya, terasa halus. Kalau sedang sakit seperti ini Sora benar-benar manja.

"Sora", aku tahu kalau Sora belum benar-benar tertidur. Dan memang benar. Sora menjawab panggilanku hanya dengan 'hng' saja.

"Besok Seya-san mengajakku untuk berlibur selama 3 hari di villa miliknya. Apa kau tidak apa apa kalau kutinggal sendirian?"

Sora hanya terdiam. Kupikir dia sudah benar-benar tidur. Tapi sepertinya salah. "Jika besok aku sembuh pergilah, jika belum nee-san harus tetap di rumah," jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

-

"Sora, aku berangkat dulu ya", kataku sambil mengangkat tasku.

"Tunggu nee-san. Ada yang ketinggalan," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

"Terima kasih ya. Hati-hati di rumah ya Sora"

"Sudah siap Sakura-chan?," Sasori-san muncul dari pintu depan. Ya, dia menjemputku. Aku senang sekali.

"Iya, dah Sora," aku melambaikan tangan pada Sora dan berjalan keluar. Sora hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega menginggalkannya sendiri. Tapi dia sendiri yang minta ditinggal di rumah. Semoga saja Sora baik-baik saja.

Di luar, Sasori-san membantuku untuk membawakan tasku yang memang sedikit berat. Hari ini dia terlihat tampan. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang diletakkannya di juga menggunakan dalaman berwarna coklat dan di luarnya ia mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat gelap. Dan itu sukses membuatku terkesima. Ditambah lagi saat mengemudi, rambutnya ditiup angin. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan diriku selama aku berada di samping makhluk Mu ini.

Sasori-san membawaku ke rumah Seya-san. Sepertinya semuanya berkumpul di sini dan akan berangkat bersama-sama. Setelah tiba di rumah Seya-san, aku bisa melihat ada dua buah mobil sedan yang sedang diparkir di halaman rumah Seya-san. Salah satu dari kedua mobil itu aku mengenalinya. Sedan berwarna putih milik Itachi-san. Lalu ada sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap dengan kap terbuka. Milik siapa ya kira-kira?

Saat aku turun dari mobil Sasori-san, ada seseorang yang mengagetiku dari belakang. Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku tahu. Orang yang selalu iseng adalah…

"Deidara-san, hentikan," kataku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?" dia menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah, karena sudah berkumpul semua, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum hari gelap kita harus sudah sampai," suara Seya-san terdengar dari arah pintu rumahnya. "Dan, karena aku sedang malas menyetir, jadi aku akan berangkat bersama dengan Itachi"

"E-eehh! Tidak bisa Seya! Aku duluan! Aku yang akan berangkat bersama Itachi, iya kan Itachi?" Deidara-san menyahut.

"A-apa? Aku tidak ingat kalau kau bilang akan berangkat bersamaku", Itachi-san berusaha menghindar, sepertinya.

"Cih curang! Ya sudah aku dengan Sasori saja", Deidara melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori-san. Ia langsung duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Dan membanting pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau bisa merusak pintunya tahu!", Sasori-san kalap. Jika aku jadi Sasori-san, akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kau berangkat bersama Sasuke ya, Sakura," kata Seya-san yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil Itachi-san.

Sasuke-kun? Manusia super duper dingin itu? Oh ayolah, apa tidak ada pilihan lain?

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak keberatan tidak satu mobil denganmu," katanya dingin, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku berusaha keras mencerna kata-kata Sasuke-kun barusan. Dia tidak keberatan jika dia hanya di mobil sendiri, berarti aku tidak ada di sampingnya, dan itu artinya aku harus mencari tumpangan lain. Aku melihat mobil milik Itchi-san, sepertinya penuh oleh barang-barang milik Seya-san. Lalu aku melihat ke mobil Sasori-san. Ukh, apa itu? Perahu karet? Banana boat? Apa saja sih yang akan mereka lakukan di villa milik Seya-san? (Sakura sweatdropped)

Tin tiin. Suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku.

"Kau mau ku tinggal hah? Cepat naik" perintahnya.

-

Sudah kuduga. Satu mobil dengan Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak nyaman. Selama perjalanan diam terus. Aku jadi canggung. Dasar manusia kulkas!

Tapi saat melihatnya mengemudi sepertinya sedikit keren juga. Rambutnya jadi tertiup angin. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangan menikmatinya. Tapi sayangnya, dia bukan tipeku. Aku benci dengan orang yang dingin seperti dia.

"Ini," Sasuke-kun mendadak memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil padaku. Permen? Rasa strawberry pula.

"Te-terima kasih," aku jadi canggung kan. Ternyata Sasuke-kun ada sisi perhatiannya juga, walau hanya sedikit sih.

Sepertinya sudah empat jam, dan sepertinya juga belum ada tanda-tanda villa milik Seya-san sudah dekat. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Perjalanan ini membuatku lelah. Aku memundurkan sedikit kursi yang kududuki, supaya aku bisa tidur. Tidak sampai tiga menit, aku sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau udaranya semakin sejuk. Aku membuka mataku, dan mataku menangkap sebuah panorama yang bisa membuatku meloncat kegirangan. Ah oke, terlalu berlebihan ya? LAUT! Kyaa senangnya! Aku sudah lama ingin sekali pergi ke laut. Dan sekarang laut itu ada di depan mata. Uah senangnya!

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat ada sebuah rumah yang sepertinya terlihat mewah. Apa itu villanya Seya-san?

Kelihatannya begitu, mobil Itachi-san dan Sasori-san berhenti di depan rumah itu. Seya-san turun dari mobil lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menghirup udara yang segar. "Semuanya! Selamat datang di villa milikku!" serunya. "Dan anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri"

Kami semua lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang kami bawa ke dalam rumah. Bagain dalamnya sungguh mewah. Dan tentu saja, luas! Sayang sekali Sora tidak ikut.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian mau pilih kamar yang mana, di lantai satu ada tiga kamar dan di lantai dua ada dua kamar," Seya-san menjelaskan.

"Aku!" Deidara-san mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Bolehkah aku sekamar dengan Sakura?" kata Deidara-san semangat dan disambut oleh dua pukulan telak di kedua pipi Deidara-san yang diberikan oleh Seya-san dan Itachi-san. Ouch! Apa tidak sakit ya? Sepertinya sakit.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" kata Seya-san dan Itachi-san bersamaan lalu saling berpandangan. Aku bisa melihat muka Itachi-san sedikit memerah.

"Apa sih? Jangan melihatku seperti itu dong Seya!" kata Itachi-san yang langsung memalingkan mukanya. Seya-san memandang Itachi-san dengan pandangan curiga dan penuh selidik.

"Yang akan sekamar dengan Sakura adalah aku! Jika ada yang tidak terima, lebih baik kalian tidur di luar!" kata Seya-san sambil menarik badanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing.

-

Saat memasuki kamar, aku benar-benar terkesima. Kamarnya saja mungkin tiga perempat dari luas rumahku. Luas dan cantik. Dengan temboknya yang diberi kertas dinding bergambar kelopak mawar dan sakura. Selain itu terdapat AC, tempat tidur ukuran King size, ada kulkas, televisi, lemari, kamar mandi, ada juga rak buku. Aku mencoba melihat buku apa saja yang ada di dalam rak. Buku seri dari pengarang favoritku ternyata ada. Lengkap dari buku satu sampai delapan. Haah, ini bagaikan rumah keduaku.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur. Rasanya aku bisa terlelap dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik, pikirku.

"Sakura! Jangan tidur dulu! Tata dulu barang barangmu baru kau bisa tidur," kata Seya-san.

"Iya," aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai menata bajuku ke dalam lemari.

Aku membuka jendela yang ada di kamar. Dan ternyata bisa melihat laut dari dalam kamar. Terlihat begitu indah. Tapi karena hari ini sedang mendung, jadi kilauan air laut hasil pantulan sinar matahari tidak terlihat.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau cepat mandi ya. Aku akan menyiapkan bahan makanan di dapur, nanti kita masak sama sama"

"Baik. Eh, letak dapur ada dimana Seya-san?," tanyaku.

"Kalau keluar dari kamar ini kau langsung saja belok ke kiri dan turun lewat tangga. Jalan terus saja sampai menemukan pintu kaca," jawab Seya-san.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak," kataku lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku untuk menata barng barangku. Setelah sepuluh menit, aku langsung mandi. Aku menyalakan shower. Ternyata airnya cukup dingin juga, namun cukup untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera menuju dapur. Kata Seya-san tadi, setelah keluar kamar belok kiri lalu turun lewat tangga. Aku merasa sedikit aneh saat turun. Terasa hawa dingin, dan bulu kudukku sedikit berdiri. Tapi kucoba untuk tidak mempedulikan.

Setelah sampai di bawah, aku jadi sedikit takut. Terlihat seperti sebuah lorong, dan lorong itu… gelap. Aku merasa begitu takut. Kata Seya-san lurus saja sampai menemukan pintu kaca. Masa harus berjalan terus di lorong segelap ini? Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar daripada harus melintasi lorong yang gelap ini.

Saat aku akan berbalik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemericik air dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di lorong itu. Aku melihat kalau lorong itu begitu gelap. Tidak ada secercah cahaya yang menerangi. Bulu kudukku semakin berdiri.

Aku merasa ada yang memegang pundakku. Aku terpaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar benar takut. Aku tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ingin aku berteriak, namun suara dari tenggorokanku tidak bisa keluar. Aku ingin berbalik dan berlari tapi kakiku seperti sedang diikat. Bagaimana ini?

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sasori-san terdengar dari belakangku. Aku menoleh, dan melihat Sasori-san ada di belakangku, dan tangannya sedang memegang pundakku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Sa-Sasori-san? Aku mau ke dapur, tapi gelap, aku takut," kataku.

"Oh, kalau gelap nyalakan saja lampunya. Kan ada saklarnya disini," kata Sasori-san menuju salah satu sisi lorong itu dan menekan sesuatu. Lampunya menyala. Kalau terang begini aku sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk berjalan lurus.

Kulihat Sasori-san membawa sayuran. Ternyata Sasori-san mau menaruh bahan makanan di dapur juga. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku bisa melihat pintu kaca di depanku. Itu dapurnya. Tapi aku mendengar suara aneh. Seperti ada orang yang mengentakkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Suaranya menggema. Bulu kudukku berdiri lagi. Aku jadi ragu untuk masuk.

Sasori-san membuka pintu dan berkata, "Aku membawa santapan untuk makan malam kita Seya"

Aku sangat shok melihat apa yang dilakukan Seya-san. Seya-san terlihat sedang memotong-motong sebuah tubuh manusia yang telah terbujur kaku. Di lantai ada usus yang sudah dikeluarkan dari perutnya, satu bola mata, satu bagian kaki, dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah ada otak yang telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Tubuhku terpaku, kakiku serasa lemas sekali. Badanku gemetaran. Air mataku mulai menggenang di kelopak mataku. Aku ingin berteriak, namun suara itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Seya-san menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Seya-san lalu berjalan dengan menenteng pisau dapur di tangan kanannya dan pisau daging di tangan kirinya. Ada percikan darah di bajunya. Kedua tangannya bersimbah darah. Aku tidak percaya Seya-san melakukan semua ini. Ini semua pasti bohong! Ini pasti mimpi! Aku harus bangun secepatnya! Aku mencoba untuk mencubit pipiku, namun tanganku tidak bisa bergerak. Seseorang tolong aku! Kumohon!

Sementara itu Seya-san semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku melirik pada Sasori-san namun ia hanya diam saja, dan tersenyum padaku. Apa maksudnya?!

Seya-san menjatuhkan pisau dagingnya dan mengangkat kerah bajuku. Lalu mendorongku ke tembok. Aku terpojok. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku melihat Seya-san mengangkat tinggi tinggi pisau dapurnya dan sepertinya akan menancapkannya di jantungku. Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku berusaha keras untuk berteriak, namun tetap tidak bisa. Seya-san sudah mulai menurunkan pisaunya dan…

"…ra, Sakura! Bangunlah!" suara Seya-san sepertinya sudah membangunkanku dari alam mimpiku. Aku duduk di kasur dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Seya-san. Aku hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan. Dibelakang Seya-san ada Itachi-san. "Ada apa?" Seya-san bertanya sekali lagi. aku hanya memegang kepalaku, berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah kulihat di alam mimpi barusan. Tapi rasanya otakku menolak, hingga kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya… mimpi buruk", kataku lemas dan masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ini, minumlah," Seya-san memberikan segelas air kepadaku. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tidur sambil teriak teriak. Jadi aku membangunkanmu. Kau yakin tidak apa?" tanya Seya-san lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Langitnya begitu gelap. Kupikir akan ada badai malam ini.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ah! Nulis fic genre horror ternyata nyiksa! Nulis fic malem malem, trus tiba-tiba kakiku rasanya merinding. Setelah itu dilemma antara tetep lanjutin ngetik fic ato langsung ngacir ke kamar terus tidur. Tapi kalo tidur nanti mimpi kaya' mimpi Sakura gimana? Tuh kan! -**Fic horror membuat author mengalami tekanan batin**-.

Sebenarnya gak mau lagi nulis fic horor, tapi kayaknya chap depan masih ada sedikit genre horornya. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah akuu! -**jedotin kepala ke tembok sampai temboknya runtuh**-. Ya sudahlah! Saia mau ngacir ke alam mimpi. Jya matta! -**ngacir**-

Eh sampai lupa, **jangan lupa ripiu**! Awas kalo nggak! -**Ngacungin pisau daging**-. Jya matta! -**ngacir lagi**-


	6. Holiday part 2

**Currently listening: **NAVI - Heart Damage (feat Crown J)

-

**Summary:** Pertama-tama, bajunya harus dilepaskan dulu. Sedikit susah bagiku melepas baju Sasuke yang dua lapis itu. Setelah berusaha melepas bajunya, aku menyandarkan Sasuke pada tembok bata...

* * *

**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main Character : Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blooming © Me**

* * *

"Aku heran, saat kutinggal kau sebentar ke kamar sebelah lalu aku kembali kau sudah lelap. Beberapa lama, kau mengigau sambil teriak teriak. Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa sih?" tanya Seya-san saat Itachi-san sudah meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar.

"Entahlah, mimpinya seram," jawabku singkat.

Seya-san mengedikkan bahu lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundakku, "baiklah, ayo ikut aku ke dapur, kita akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya."

**DEG!**

Aku tercengang saat Seya-san berkata seperti itu. Apakah mimpiku barusan akan benar-benar terjadi? Segala pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk di otakku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Seya-san kembali bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo," potong Seya-san.

Aku mengikuti langkah Seya-san. Setelah keluar dari kamar lalu belok kanan. Aku menghela nafas, tidak sama dengan di mimpi, pikirku. Segala pikiran buruk yang tadi menghantui perlahan menghilang. Detak jantungku kembali normal. Dan sesampainya di dapur, aku sedikit tercengang. Luas. Dan hebatnya, bahan makanannya banyak sekali, dan masih segar.

"Kau bisa masak kan, Sakura?"

"Sedikit sih. Ano, apa aku boleh lihat bahan makanannya?" tanyaku.

"Yah, silahkan saja. Di sini ada beberapa bahan makanan yang masih segar. Karena aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam memasak, jadi aku mengandalkanmu Sakura, hehe," Seya-san menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang entah memang gatal atau tidak.

Di dalam lemari pendingin, aku menemukan daging, cream, coklat batangan, strawberry, dan wow! Aku tidak menyangka ada wine yang disimpan di lemari es.

"Udaranya semakin dingin saja. Apa tidak lebih baik mandi dulu?" kata Seya-san. "Kalau saja nanti malam listriknya padam, aku tidak berani menjamin kau berani kambali ke kamar sendiri untuk mandi Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Iya, baiklah," jawabku. Kupikir ada benarnya juga, setelah mimpiku barusan.

.

Udara di luar semakin dingin dan angin berhembus semakin kencang. Dari dalam rumah, aku mendengar suara air yang jatuh dari langit. Aku melihat melalui jendela yang sudah basah karena air hujan. Hujannya lebat sekali. Saking lebatnya hingga menyisakan jarak pandang sekitar dua meter. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan lagi kegiatanku bersama Seya-san.

"Akhirnya selesai. Sekarang tinggal membawanya ke ruang makan saja," kata Seya-san. Aku menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

Di meja makan ada beberapa batang lilin. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ini disengaja untuk makan malam? Maksudku, apakah semuanya akan mengadakan candle light dinner?

"Lilin?" tanyaku.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja listriknya padam," Seya-san menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tunggu ya, aku akan memanggil yang lainnya," Seya-san berjalan ke arah tangga. Aku kembali menata makanan yang sudah jadi di atas meja.

Setelah selesai semuanya, aku duduk di kursi meja makan. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan firasat buruk, namun tiba-tiba listriknya mati. Aku diam di sana dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Aku takut. Gelap sekali, apalagi rumahnya luas sekali. Suara petir yang menggelegar mengagetiku dan sukses membuatku berteriak. Aku berlari ke arah tangga. Kupikir aku tahu dimana tangganya walaupun dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana tangganya. Aku masih bingung mencari-di mana tangganya, hingga aku menabrak seseorang. Dan aku jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Aw," katanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Orang itu menyalakan api. Dan aku bisa melihat siapa yang ada di bawahku. Wajah kami begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak melihat," kataku yang berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hn, kau berat, menyingkirlah," jawabnya. Manusia kulkas menyebalkan!

Ada sedikit cahaya, kurasa. Seseorang menghampiri kami.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di situ?"

"Hn, tidak ada," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian ngeloyor pergi, aku mendengus kesal. Aku memandang punggunggnya hingga ia menhilang dalam kegelapan. Itachi-san lalu mengajakku ke ruang makan.

Ruangannya sedikit terang oleh cahaya lilin. Sepertinya memang candle light dinner, pikirku. Di ruangan itu aku melihat Seya-san, Deidara-san, Sasori-san dan si manusia kulkas yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura gelap-gelap begini hah, un?" tanya Deidara-san saat kami tiba di ruang makan.

"Hah?" Itachi-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu bodoh," katanya sambil melemparkan senter yang dibawanya pada Deidara-san.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua cepat duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati hidangan makan malam ini?" tanya Seya-san dengan nada ketus.

"Iya iya," Itachi-san menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kursinya di sebelah Sasuke-kun dan Seya-san.

"Wow! Sepertinya makanannya enak. Kau yang buat Seya, un?" kata Deidara-san saat melihat makanan yang sudah kusiapkan di meja tadi.

"Kau mengejekku atau apa sih?" kata Seya-san dengan nada kesal. "Sakura yang membuatnya, aku hanya membantu," katanya lagi.

"Iya kau bodoh Dei. Sudah jelas si Seya itu tidak bisa masak malah kau tanyai hal seperti itu," sahut Itachi-san yang langsung disambut oleh sebuah garpu yang menancap di depannya (Itachi jawsdropped).

"Katakan sekali lagi, maka aku tidak bisa menjamin besok pagi kau bisa bangun dan bersenang-senang," kata Seya-san dengan death glarenya yang terasa sekali. Aku hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan dari kursiku.

"Enak," kata Sasori-san tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Siapa yang suruh kau makan duluan hah?!" kata Seya-san dengan nada yang tinggi sambil mengacungkan pisau roti pada Sasori-san.

"Urusai ne," kata Sasuke si manusia kulkas pelan. Aku sebal sekali dengan sikapnya itu. Hari ini dia sudah membuatku mendengus dua kali.

"Ayolah, bisa kita hentikan semua ini dan mulai makan? Perutku sudah tidak tahan ini," kata Itachi-san tiba-tiba. Suasana hening, semuanya diam. "Oke, kuanggap aku sudah boleh makan sekarang. Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimaaaasu!" Deidara-san akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan. "Eh, ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah mangkok berukuran sedang.

"Oh, itu Ma Po Tofu, masakan ala China yang didominasi oleh tahu," kataku. Deidara-san hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu ini?"

"Kalau yang itu, Steak Au Poivre, steak ala Perancis. Lalu itu Lasagna, tahu kan? Lalu karena cuacanya sedikit dingin, aku membuat Chili Hot Chocolate untuk menghangatkan badan. Maaf saja jika terlalu pedas, hehe," aku menjulurkan lidahku dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Semua ini kau yang buat?" tanya Itachi-san.

"Tidak, Seya-san membantuku," kataku, lalu menoleh pada Seya-san. Sepertinya ia sedikit merasa bangga karena ikut dilibatkan dalam hal masak.

"Berbakat jadi istri yang baik," tiba-tiba Sasori-san berkata seperti itu. Entah mengapa aku merasakan wajahku sedikit panas. Apa karena dipuji seperti itu, atau karena yang mengatakan adalah Sasori-san? Atau dua-duanya?

Tunggu, bukanlah itu hal yang wajar?!

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah membuatku terbangun. Aku melihat Seya-san yang masih tertidur disebelahku. Kakiku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kubuka gorden yang menutupi cahaya hangat dari mentari untuk masuk menerangi dan menghangatkan setiap sudut kamar, kubuka juga jendelanya lebar lebar lalu mengirup udara pagi sepuasnya.

"Ungg, Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Seya-san duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit berair, lalu menguap.

"Selamat pagi, Seya-san," sapaku riang.

"Pagi juga Sakura. Sepertinya hari ini kau semangat sekali," Seya-san terseyum.

"Iya, hari ini aku ingin pergi ke pantai, boleh kan, Seya-san?"

"Tidak tidak," Seya-san menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Hari ini kita semua akan menjelajahi semua kawasan yang ada di bukit sekitar sini. Oh iya, nanti malam aku berencana mengadakan acara jurit malam."

"Ju-jurit malam? Se-sepertinya saya tidak akan i-"

"Ah aku lupa satu hal, semuanya diwajibkan ikut tidak ada kecuali!" katanya dengan penekanan kalimat yang sangat mantab. Aku menghela napas berat. Seya-san tidak tahu kalau aku benci dengan kegelapan. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

.

Cuaca sore ini cukup cerah, maksudku tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan seperti tadi malam. Nampaknya cuaca kali ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kenapa tidak hujan saja sih? Kalau hujan acaranya jadi dibatalkan kan? Menyebalkan.

Saat ini masih pukul 17.30. Kata Seya-san acaranya akan dimulai pukul 22.00. Ukh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bukit setengah hutan itu pada malam hari. Yang benar saja! Walaupun siang hari, bukit itu masih menyeramkan. Masa' malam malam disuruh jalan sendirian di sana? Seya-san itu masih normal atau tidak sih? Maksudku, apa dia tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali?

Kalau begini, hanya ada satu cara.

Aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat supaya tidak disuruh ikut!

Alasan sakit, hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku. Tidak kreatif katamu? Huh, coba saja kau pikirkan cara yang lain lalu beritahu padaku!

Baiklah! Sekarang aku harus berusaha untuk menaikkan suhu badanku. Bagaimana ya? Mungkin sedikit olahraga kecil bisa membantu. Baiklah, dimulai dengan sit up.

"Satu…dua…satuuu…duuaaa… ukh susah sekali," baru juga dua hitungan, perutku rasanya nyeri. Apa memang karena aku jarang berolahraga ya? (Inner Sakura)**Kau gendut Sakura**! Umm, mungkin juga. Bisa jadi karena aku gen-APA?! Enak saja mengataiku gendut!

Kalau sit up tidak berhasil, bagaimana jika mencoba untuk lari di tempat? Yosh! Akan kucoba!

Baru saja aku berlari selama beberapa detik, tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" tanya Seya-san yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Ti-tidak, ha-hanya sedikit- y-ya! Sedikit berolahraga, karena aku jarang berolahraga jadi aku ingin sedikit meregangkan ototku," kataku sambil melakukan gerakan _stretching_.

"Dasar aneh," katanya yang langsung menutup pintu.

.

Segala cara kulakukan supaya aku tidak ikut ke acara jurit malam itu, dan semuanya GAGAL TOTAL! Memang sulit bagiku yang tidak pernah berolahraga. Mencoba push up, aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Payah sekali.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku terpaksa ikut. Bukan terpaksa, tapi dipaksa. Ah, atau dua duanya ya?

Mungkin Seya-san sudah mengira aku tidak mau ikut, makanya dia bilang kalau dimalam hari, ada hantu pemakan manusia di dapur. YANG BENAR SAJA! Aku tidak mau mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk ikut. Menyebalkan!

Aku memakai mantel buluku dan mengambil senter yang ada di meja. Lalu turun ke lantai satu dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di ruang tamu. Dari semuanya, hanya Sasuke, yang menurutku, pakaiannya paling tebal. Setelah kuperhatikan, sepertinya bajunya saja ada dua lapis dan ditambah dengan jaket tebalnya. Apa dia takut kedinginan ya? Ternyata manusia kulkas bisa merasa kedinginan juga. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

.

Tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Ternyata hawa di luar sungguh dingin. Membuatku lebih merapatkan mantel buluku.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, kami berenam tiba di bukit itu. Bukitnya sangat gelap, ditambah lagi dengan pohon-pohonnya yang menjulang tinggi, menambah kesan seram bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Nah, saatnya untuk undian," kata Seya-san tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Undian?" tanya Itachi-san.

"Yap. Semuanya akan berjalan berpasangan. Di sini ada enam orang, jadi kurasa sudah pas. Nah setiap orang silahkan ambil nomer yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Dan setelah itu kita akan berjalan sesuai dengan urutan nomer, semuanya harus berjalan sesuai jalaur yang tadi siang kita lewati bersama. Jika sudah paham silahkan ambil nomernya," Seya-san menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Semuanya mulai mengambil gulungan kertas kecil yang ditaruh di dalam sebuah kotak, begitupula denganku. Setelah mengambilnya aku membuka gulungan itu dan ternyata mendapat nomer 2. Semoga saja Sasori-san atau Itachi-san juga mengambil nomer yang sama denganku.

"Ah kenapa aku harus berjalan bersamamu sih, un?"

"Cih! Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berjalan bersamamu bodoh. Oi Seya! Bisa diulang tidak undiannya?" tanya Itachi-san.

"Maaf tidak bisa, itu sudah ketentuan dan tidak bisa diulang. Jadi terima sa-," Seya-san tiba-tiba terdiam setelah melihat nomer undiannya.

"Sudahlah, ulang saja un. Lagipula kau juga ingin mengulangnya kan, un?" kata Deidara-san sambil menyikut tangan kiri Seya-san.

"Seorang atasan tidak boleh plin plan," Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku menoleh padanya sambil memandangnya sebal, dan tidak sengaja kulihat nomer undiannya. Nomer 2. Cish! Kenapa aku harus berjalan bersamanya sih?

"Baiklah, setiap pasangan berjalan sesuai undian dan disusul oleh pasangan lainnya. Pasangan berikutnya mulai berjalan 15 menit setelah pasangan sebelumnya. Dan bisa dimulai sekarang, ayo Sasori," Seya-san berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan diikuti oleh Sasori-san di belakangnya.

"Hei Sasuke, un!" teriak Deidara-san pada Sasuke setelah Seya-san dan Sasori-san sudah menghilang dari pandangan masing-masing.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalas dengan satu kata yang menurutku tidak ada artinya. Dasar manusia kulkas irit suara! Mentang-mentang seorang vokalis begitu? Hemat suara? Atau sudah bangga kalau suaranya bagus, heh?

"Kau mau bertukar nomer undian denganku, un?"

"Hn, aku menolak," jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang dingin dan sukses membuat Deidara-san mendengus kesal dan menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Dei, percuma kau meminta pada Sasuke. Terima sajalah nasibmu untuk berpasangan denganku." Sahut Itachi-san.

"Tidak, un! Aku bukanlah seorang homoseksual seperti Itachi, un! Aku normal, un!"

"Apaa! Apa maksudmu mengataiku homoseks, hah?!" Itachi-san berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia marah. Ya iya lah.

"Tadi kan kau bilang 'terima sajalah nasibmu berpasangan denganku', un. Itu berarti Itachi senang jika bersamaku, un! Dan artinya Itachi suka denganku, un! Itachi yaoi, un!" ucap Deidara-san sambil menunjuk pada Itachi-san.

"Apa katamuu! Sini kau!"

"Hhh, urusai," Sasuke menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di tengkuknya. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo," Sasuke lalu menarik tanganku dan mulai berjalan ke dalam bukit, ah atau kusebut hutan saja ya?

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Sasuke tetap menggandeng tanganku selama berjalan. Tangannya sedikit dingin. Selama berjalan di hutan aku merasa aneh. Instingku mengatakan sepertinya kami tersesat.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Apa kita menempuh jalan yang benar?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Kupikir ini jalan yang benar karena daritadi kau diam saja," Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Ah sial! Sepertinya memang tersesat. Menyebalkan! Aku diam saja kerena kupikir kau sudah tahu jalannya dasar manusia kulkasa super bodoh!

Aku mendengus pelan, "terpaksa harus kembali." Aku berjalan di depan dan Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Uh, ternyata memang sial kalau bersamanya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang tadi kami lewati. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya kok kami semakin tersesat saja ya? Aku merasa kembali ke tempat yang sama.

"Sepertinya kita semakin tersesat," katanya dengan nada yang tetap datar. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panikku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan jalan kembali. Aku kembali berjalan dan mulai mengubah arah. Kalau tadi aku berjalan ke kanan, sekarang kucoba untuk berjalan ke kiri. "Sepertinya memang tersesat ya, hh," aku bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia meledekku. Huh!

"Ah, seandainya tadi kau bertanya. Yang jelas hal ini tidak akan terjadi kan, baka," kataku. Dia hanya diam, kurasa ia merasa salah. Kalau begini, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi yang lain. "Oh shit! Tidak ada sinyal!"

"Hei, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Jangan berkata buruk di tempat yang tidak kau kenal dan menyeramkan seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"Ah masa bodoh, itu kan hanya mitos tidak jelas. Buat apa dipercaya?" kataku sambil mengibaskan tanganku di depan mukaku. Aku benci dengan hal macam itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya, huh!

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak percaya," katanya. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan dan mulai berjalan lagi. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di tempat yang sedikit terbuka. Aku melihat ke atas, langitnya mendung. Padahal tadi cerah, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Ah sial! Kalau begini bisa terjebak hujan di dalam hutan. Terlebih lagi bersama dia! Aku kembali berjalan. Maksudku, jika tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang lebih baik mencari tempat berteduh. Aku mulai mendengar suara petir. "Sepertinya akan hujan," kata Sasuke.

"Hhh, makanya berusaha untuk mencari tempat berteduh," sahutku. Aku berusaha untuk secepat mungkin menemukan sebuah gubuk atau apalah sebelum hujan.

"Hei, jangan terburu-buru begitu," kata Sasuke dari belakang.

"Urusai! Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti keburu hu- kyaaa!" ah sial! Aku jatuh gara-gara tersandung ranting!

"Sudah kubilang jangan buru-buru," Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?! Ah dasar sial! Dan Sasuke, oh yeah, dia menggendongku.

Kami meneruskan mencari, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan ada setetes air mengenai hidungku. Aku melihat ke atas dan ternyata gerimis.

"Ah, sudah gerimis, bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku panik.

"Itu, di sana sepertinya ada sebuah gubuk," aku melihat ke arah yang Sasuke maksud. Dia langsung menuju ke sana, dengan sedikit berlari. Tapi sepertinya saat itu Tuhan tidak mengijinkan kami berlindung dengan keadaan kering. Jadilah kami tiba di depan gubuk dengan basah kuyup.

"Permisi, adakah orang?" teriakku dari luar sambil mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah, buka paksa saja. Minggir," kata Sasuke. Dia menendang pintunya sampai terdengar suara 'brak' keras. Rumahnya kosong, tapi lumayan juga ada perapian.

Aku berjalan masuk dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Di dalam cukup hangat. Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa untuk menyalakan api. Dan sebuah korek api kutemukan di laci. Setelah berhasil menyalakan perapian, aku mendekatkan tanganku di perapian, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh juga untuk mengeringkan baju. Yeah, mustahil kalau mengeringkan baju yang basah kuyup seperti ini dalam waktu singkat.

Saking asiknya menghangatkan tubuh, aku jadi tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke diam saja. Aku menoleh dan melihat dia berdiri menghadap tembok, dan terbatuk-batuk. Jangan-jangan dia masuk angin.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Hei, kau baik-baik sa- eh! Sasuke-kun!" belum selesai aku bertanya dia sudah roboh menimpaku. Aku berusaha bangun, lalu kepalanya kutaruh di pangkuanku. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku menempelkan telingaku di dadanya. Ternyata dia mengidap asma! Bisa bahaya kalau dibiarkan kedinginan. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Pertama-tama, bajunya harus dilepaskan dulu. Sedikit susah bagiku melepas baju Sasuke yang dua lapis itu. Setelah berusaha melepas bajunya, aku menyandarkan Sasuke pada tembok bata. Kebetulan tadi aku menemukan selembar kain, dan itu kubuat untuk menyelimuti badan Sasuke yang mulai dingin. Aku menaruh pakaiannya di atas perapian supaya besok sudah bisa dipakai kembali.

"Hatsyiih!" rupanya hawa dinginnya juga mulai masuk ke tubuhku. Aku hanya melepas jaketku dan menaruhnya di atas perapian. Aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, kusentuh dahinya. Ternyata dia demam. Panasnya tinggi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini bahaya. Kalau mendekatkan tubuh Sasuke ke dekat perapian jelas tidak mungkin, karena aku tidak kuat mengangkat tubuhnya, masa harus kuseret?

Setelah beberapa menit mencari cara, akhirnya kutemukan sebuah ide walaupun menurutku ide itu sedikit gila. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, orang di hadapanku ini bisa tidak bangun untuk selamanya.

Cara satu-satunya adalah membagi panas tubuhku dengannya. Aku sedikit ragu untuk membuka bajuku, namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Setelah kancing bajuku terbuka seuruhnya, aku melepasnya dan melempar bajuku sembarangan ke lantai. Aku duduk bersandar pada tembok bata yang dingin dan membawa tubuh lemas Sasuke dalam pelukanku. Dengan begini kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja sampai besok.

Badannya dingin saat menyentuh kulitku, tapi satu bagian dalam tubuhku merasa hangat. Kepalanya besandar pada bahuku. Nafasnya menerpa leherku, hingga aku merasakan sensasi yang sedikit aneh, yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri karena diterpa hawa dingin dari Sasuke. Tanganku melingkar di tubuhnya, dan itu kulakukan atas perintah dari alam bawah sadarku. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya ini. Padahal dalam kesehariannya dia begitu menyebalkan bagiku.

Semakin lama aku semakin merasa kalau mataku semakin berat saja. Aku lelah karena berjalan terus. Semakin lama, aku semakin masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarku, dan mulai menjelajahi dunia dunia mimpi. Hingga suatu sensasi dingin yang menjalar di tubuhku membuatku terbangun. Ternyata hawanya semakin dingin, pikirku. Dan aku kembali ke dalam alam mimpiku yang tadi sempat kutinggalkan.

-

-

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela menerobos masuk dan tepat mengenai mataku, membuatku terbangun dan meninggalkan alam mimpi yang dari semalam kujelajahi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan.

Setelah benar-benar bangun, aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang dari semalam ada di depanku sudah tidak ada. Berarti dia sudah bangun. Kulihat pada bagian atas perapian. Hanya ada satu potong pakaian, dan kulihat pakaianku ada di sana juga. Aku mulai menyadari kalau bdanku hanya ditutupi oleh selembar kain. Aku melihat keadaan tubuhku, masih dengan pakaian dalam. Eeeh! Berarti Sasuke sudah melihat bagian dalam tubuhku saat dia terbangun! Ah sial!

Aku mendengar suara pintu di buka. Ternyata Sasuke yang masuk. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Belum, aku masih di bawah alam sadar. Hei tidak lihatkah kau mataku sudah terbuka, kenapa masih bertanya. Tentu saja aku sudah bangun dasar bodoh!" kataku.

"Kukira kau suka tidur sambil berjalan, jadi mungkin saja kau masih belum bangun," katanya sambil berjalan ke perapian. "Ini pakailah," ia melemparkan salah satu pakaiannya padaku. "Bajumu masih basah, pakai saja bajuku," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakainya jika kau berdiri di sana," kataku dengan nada ketus. Dia menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan lalu keluar. Dasar, kenapa masih ada saja orang seperti dia sih?

Setelah ia keluar, aku memakai kemejanya. Bajunya longgar. Tidak apa-apalah, nanti juga bisa ditutupi dengan jaket, pikirku. Setelah memakai bajunya, aku memakai celana panjangku yang sudah tidak terlalu basah. Aku berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding untuk mengambil jaketku. Ternyata masih basah, sungguh sial. Apa boleh buat, lebih baik dipakai saja, karena bajunya longgar sekali, aku jadi malu.

Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan gubuk. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Lepaskan saja jaketmu itu," katanya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau bisa masuk angin-"

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" potongku.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melepas jaketnya. Mau apa dia? (otak Sakura sudah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak).

Dia melemparkan jaketnya padaku, dan mendarap tepat di atas kepalaku. "Pakai itu." Katanya datar. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganti jaketku. Longgar tentu saja, tapi bisa menutupi bagian tubuhku yang terbuka. Lagipula, jaketnya terasa hangat.

Setelah mengganti jaket, aku berjalan keluar.

"Sudah?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Dia lalu berjongkok di depanku.

"Mau apa?"

"Kugendong sampai ke villa," jawabnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sen- uwaaa," aku terjatuh. Kakiku sakit sekali.

"Bodoh. Ayo," dia memberikan punggungnya padaku. Yah, terpaksa aku mau digendongnya untuk kedua kalinya. Dia berjalan ke arah hutan lagi. Selama berjalan aku terus diam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba mukaku terasa panas. Aku tersenyum tipis, membayangkan jika nanti kami sampai di villa. Orang-orang pasti panik. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Yah bagaimanapun, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti semalam, walaupun itu pertama kalinya bagiku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menghangatkan Sora dengan cara seperti itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ah ngomong-ngomong, langitnya cerah ya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huaaah! Chapter terpanjang! Ga nyangka bisa nyampe 12 halaman MS word. Padahal ngetik chapter ini butuh perjuangan, banyak rintangan yang harus dilalui -lebay-. Rintangan yang utama adalah, MALES. Muahahaha *digiles*.

Bales review yang ga login..

**Panda--** Horor Cuma di chapter lima doang, chapter 6 balik lagi jadi romance/general wkekweke. Ikh SasoSaku kan udah! Gantian domz buat SasuSaku nyahaha. Yuri? Ah abal kao! Sora di sini itu jadi cowo tauk! --z Sekamar sama Sasori? Semuanya juga mauu *ditabok*. Udah belon ini fluffnya? Review lagi yag XD

**Sabill--** Suka Nicole? Bishounen itu? XD ah iya Itachi kakek! *diamaterasu*. Sasori sama doms, masa lebih chibi? Ga lucu dong wkekwke. Hah? Sora flu babi? 0.o BRB karantina Sora ke kandang ayam. Okeh review lagi yak XD

**Orangalay--** Ana (ah atau Sora?)! Reviewmu alay!! *tendang* (udah bales gitu doang, males ngomong --a)

O iya, karena sedikit bingung mau ngasih marga buat Sasori, ada yang mau kasih masukan? Nanti aku kasih hadiah deh, nyahaha.

Okaiy, see u next chapter!

Jangan lupa **REVIEW**!! *ngacungin pedang kusanagi, kabur*


	7. Holiday part 3

Hari masih pagi dan tidak terlalu panas saat aku dan Sasuke tiba di villa. Di depan aku hanya melihat Deidara-san yang sepertinya sedang menikmati segarnya udara di pagi hari. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai dia menyadari kedatangan kami berdua setelah tidak kembali semalaman. Deidara-san seperti bergumam sesuatu dan sedetik setelahnya, dia langsung melesat ke dalam rumah, mungkin untuk memberitahu yang lain. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Seya-san dan yang lainnya keluar bersama-sama.

"Sakura!" teriak Seya-san dan berlari ke arahku. Sasuke yang sejak tadi menggendongku di punggungnya langsung menurunkanku. Seya-san langsung saja memelukku, sepertinya terlalu bersemangat-atau terlalu senang- sampai-sampai aku hampir jatuh karena tidak bisa menahan pelukannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, sementara kakiku masih sakit-bahkan jika hanya dibuat berdiri.

"Ouch!" pekikku saat menahan sakit di kakiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Seya-san setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhku sedikit oleng karena rasa sakit di kakiku rasanya semakin menjadi saja.

"Ti, tidak. Hanya sa-"

"Kakiknya terkilir," potong Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Masuklah Sakura, akan kuobati kakimu. Dan kau Sasuke," Seya-san menatap sengit pada Sasuke di sebelahku, "kau harus jelaskan ini semua." Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya bergumam 'hn' pelan.

Saat berikutnya, aku sudah berjalan ke dalam villa dengan dipapah oleh Seya-san. Baru beberapa langkah saja kakiku rasanya seperti dipukul-pukul palu. Sakit sekali. Saat kurasakan kakiku sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku sendiri, aku merasa akan jatuh sungguhan. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika Sasori-san dengan tiba-tiba menangkap tubuhku.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," kata Sasori-san. Dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah membawaku dengan, ehm, bridal style.

"Sa, Sasori-san! Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," tindakannya barusan membuatku terkejut. Lagipula juga tidak enak jika dilihat oleh semuanya. Kurasakan mukaku memanas dan entah mengapa aku merasa aneh. Sepertinya jantungku sedang memompa darahku berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hn, dan aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Uchiha muda di sini," kata Seya-san dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Dan kau tahu? Kurasa mereka berdua memang ada hubungan khusus, un," aku mendengar Deidara-san sedang berbisik keras pada Itachi-san. Kebiasaan buruknya-berbisik dengan suara keras, dan aku yakin semua orang disini bisa mendengar bisikannya barusan. Dan yang diajak berbicara-Itachi-san sepertinya tidak menanggapi hal ini. Dan saat berikutnya, aku merasakan ada hawa panas yang menyeruak.

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje-ness, sedikit fluff gaje DX**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Main Character : Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/Parody**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blooming © Lauselle E. Granzchesta**

Sasori-san mendudukkanku di kursi di ruang makan. Ruangannya sedikit gelap-mengingat hampir tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menerangi ruangan ini. Sasori-san beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dulu," katanya sambil berlalu. Aku hanya menjawab dengan sekali anggukan.

Dan tidak sampai lima menit, Sasori-san sudah dating dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil alkohol dan mengoleskannya di kakiku. Ada sensasi dingin yang menyentuh kulitku, dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku merasa darahku kian mendesir saat Sasori-san menyentuh kakiku. Dan sebuah tekanan kecil di sekitar memar di kakiku membuatku tersentak dan memekik pelan.

"Maaf, sakit ya?" katanya.

"Ti, tidak apa," kataku sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa?" katanya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kakimu bisa seperti ini, eh? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai kau tidak kembali semalam, hn?" kata Sasori-san tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakiku. Dia sedang sibuk membebat kakiku dengan perban.

"Kami tersesat. Gara-gara si bodoh Sasuke itu, kukira dia tahu arahnya, jadi kubiarkan saja dia berjalan di depan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang."

"Dan salahmu jika kau memepercayakan jalan di bukit-atau hutan yang gelap itu pada Sasuke." Sasori-san diam sesaat. Saat aku akan bertanya alasan Sasuke menjadi seperti itu, Sasori-san langsung angkat bicara lagi, "itu karena dia phobia akan kegelapan-ah atau bisa dibilang, dia phobia akan tempat itu," lanjutnya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Eh?"

"Nah sudah selesai. Lain kali kau hati-hati kalau berjalan, dan lihat apakah jalan yang kau lewati itu aman atau tidak. Jangan sampai membuatmu terluka," aku terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Sasori-san barusan. Rasanya seperti… déjà vu.

-

-

Tanpa sadar aku jadi melamun. Hingga aku mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Sasori-san yang dilontarkan padaku. Hingga sebuah sentuhan di lenganku membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Ma, maafkan aku Sasori-san," kataku terbata-bata.

"Kau… menangis, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut dengan sukses. Aku merasakan pipiku basah. Ternyata aku tidak sadar kalau air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ah, aku pasti terlihat sangat konyol di depan Sasori-san. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai, tidak ada salju, tiba-tiba aku menangis dengan sendirinya.

"A, aku.." aku mengusap pipiku yang basah dengan tanganku. "Maaf.." tanpa sadar aku jadi meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku minta maaf padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku pasti terlihat konyol, tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan," aku tertawa getir. Tanpa sadar, air mataku keluar lagi. dan detk berikutnya, aku sudah sesenggukan.

"Menangislah, kalau itu memang bisa meringankan bebanmu," katanya sambil membawaku ke pelukannya. "Terkadang seseorang juga butuh menangis untuk mengilangkan beban yang dialaminya," Sasori-san membelai rambutku. Entah mengapa orang yang ada di depanku ini bersikap sangat baik padaku-yang bahkan baru dikenalnya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dan beberapa detik ke depan, aku sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Mungkin akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Sakura-chan," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kata-kataku barusan ada yang menyakiti hatimu, jadi aku minta maaf," katanya sambil tetap memelukku dan membelai rambutku.

"Umm.." aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya teringat kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal. Rasanya rindu sekali," kataku masih dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau boleh bercerita padaku-yah itupun jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin bebanmu bisa sedikit terangkat setelahnya."

"Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Dan itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku. Dan aku hanya diam dan berdiri terpaku di sana.

Seberapa kerasnya hatiku meyakinkan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi, tapi apa yang sudah kusaksikan dengan mata ini, membuatku terhempas, terhempas kembali pada kenyataan kalau ini semua benar-benar nyata," aku mulai menangis lagi, dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Aku bahkan belum sempat membahagiakan mereka! Dan yang kulakukan malah sebaliknya!" teriakku yang kemudian mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu, itu semua pastilah sangat berat."

"Tapi aku telah melukai hati mereka disaat mereka akan pergi! Semua kebaikan mereka pun bahkan tidak sempat kubalas sedikitpun!" suaraku meninggi lagi. Aku mulai takut kalau saja ada yang mendengar ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus berusaha sekali lagi. Berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka. Walaupun mereka saat ini sudah tidak ada di sisimu lagi, mereka pastilah melihat dari atas sana."

"Hm, terima kasih banyah Sasori-san," aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori-san. "Dan maaf untuk bajumu. Jadi basah begitu."

"Hn, tidak masalah. Dan jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan. Tidak pantas," katanya seraya menghapus bekas air mataku yang masih tertinggal di pipi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hatchiih!"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Mungkin masuk angin. Kemarin kami kehujanan, bahkan Sasuke sempat pingsan. Hatchiih!" kataku sambil mengusap hidungku. Rupanya hawa di dalam villa lebih dingin dari hawa di luar sana. Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku demam.

"Gantilah bajumu. Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan padaku. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasori-san. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya bahkan mengenalnya, aku hanya bisa meihatnya dari jauh. Dan siapa sangka, sekarang aku bahkan menjadi sedekat ini padanya.

-

-

"_Hueeee! Kaa-san, sakit sekali rasanya, hiks."_

"_Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Coba kemarikan lututmu." Kata seorang wanita yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. "Tahan sedikit ya, Sakura. Mungkin terasa sedikit perih," katanya sambil mengusap luka di lututku dengan sapu tangan. "Makanya, lain kali perhatikan langkahmu kalau kau berjalan, Sakura."_

_Ah iya. Itu Kaa-san._

"_Dan pastikan kalau jalan yang kau lewati itu benar-benar aman untukmu, dan tidak akan membuatmu terluka." Seorang pria berumur sekitar kepala tiga menghampiri Sakura kecil dan Kaa-san. Itu Tou-san._

"_Hiks, aku mengerti. Tapi ini perih sekali rasanya, Tou-san, hiks."_

"_Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Ayah tidak mau melihat putri kesayangan ayah menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini."_

_-_

"_Tidak mau! Aku benci Tou-san dan Kaa-san!" tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja berlari tanpa melihat keadaan. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah kabur dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san._

"_Sakura! Awas!"aku mendengar suara Tou-san yang berteriak. Dan sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan tubuhku didorong dengan keras, hingga aku sukses tersungkur di aspal sampai sebrang jalan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi decitan ban mobil dan suara 'BRAK' keras._

_Aku merasakan perih pada siku dan lutut kananku. Sepertinya bergesekan cukup keras dengan aspal. Aku berusaha menahan perihnya luka di siku dan di lutut. Setelah aku yakin bisa berdiri, aku berdiri perlahan. Mataku menangkap segerombol orang, yang sepertinya sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Aku terkesiap. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Tubuhku gemetaran._

_Seketika tubuhku jatuh ke tanah saat aku melihat kondisi kedua orang tuaku yang bersimbah darah. Air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa dikomando. Hatiku benar-benar mencelos. Bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kepalaku terasa berat, hatiku benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi ini semua. Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap._

_**-**_

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!!" aku bangun dari tidurku sambil berteriak.

Mimpi.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Nafasku terengah-engah.

Aku takut. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku sangat takut setelah mendapat mimpi barusan. Padahal aku sudah sering mengalami mimpi tentang kematian kedua orang tuaku. Aku merasa bahwa akan ada yang hilang. Lagi.

Mataku terasa panas. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja meleleh. Oh Tuhan, hal buruk apalagi yang akan Kau berikan padaku?

-

-

Aku berjalan menuju lantai satu. Niatku sih untuk mencari makanan. Karena hampir dua hari aku tidak makan. Dua hari? Yeah, saat baru pulang bersama Sasuke, aku tidur sehari penuh. Badanku benar-benar tidak enak. Saat ini kepalaku pun masih sedikit pusing.

Kakiku melangkah menuju dapur. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan makanan di sana.

Di dapur, aku melihat Seya-san sedang berkutat dengan makanan, err- kurasa itu tidak bisa disebut makanan, dan dapur yang amat sangat berantakan. Phew. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Ah Sakura! Kau sudah bangun?" aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Aku sedang mencoba membuat bubur untukmu," katanya dengan watados. Aku tercekat dengan "bubur" yang dimaksud oleh Seya-san. Err- kupikir itu tidak bisa dibilang bubur. Atau bisa disebut dengan monster bubur? Aku ngeri membayangkan apa jadinya kalau aku benar-benar memakan bubur itu. Koma tiga hari? Atau bahkan lebih parah? Operasi lambung? Ah yaa, aku berlebihan!

"Ti, tidak usah Seya-san. Mungkin aku err- bisa membuatnya sendiri?" kataku hati-hati.

"Apa itu? Monster bubur?" sahut sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Diam kau Deidara! Aku berusaha membuatnya untuk Sakura, bodoh! Tidak usah banyak protes kau!" kata Seya-san seraya memukul pelan sendok sup ke kepala Deidara-san.

"Untuk Sakura, un? Kau mau membunuhnya, un?" dan detik berikutnya beberapa helai rambut pirang Deidara-san jatuh ke tanah. "Kyaaa Seya, un! Apa yang kau lakukan, un!!" katanya sambil memegangi rambutnya yang kena potong oleh Seya-san.

"Terus saja kau bicara seperti itu, maka di makananmu benar-benar kuberi racun tikus!" kata Seya-san yang hawa membunuhnya benar-benar terasa.

"Iyaa maaf, un! Dasar Seya jelek, un!" Deidara-san langsung melesat keluar dapur setelah mengatai Seya-san. Kulihat Seya-san hanya menggeram menahan marah. Haha. Dasar mereka berdua. Mau tidak mau aku jadi sedikit menahan tawa.

"Kau mau di buburmu ini kuberi racun tikus, Sakura?"

"Ti, tidak," jawabku singkat. "Habisnya, Seya-san dan Deidara-san lucu. Hihi," kataku sambil tertawa. Seya-san hanya menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, perasaan takut setelah mendapat mimpi barusan menjadi hilang.

"Oh iya, besok kami akan ke pantai. Kau ikut kan?" tanya Seya-san.

"Pasti." Jawabku mantab. Akhirnya, pantai! Aku datang!

-

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa. Hanya ingin melihat, ada apa saja di sekitar sini.

Setelah berjalan sekitar seratus meter dari halaman belakang villa, aku menemukan sebuah lapangan basket. Ada dua orang yang sepertinya sedang bermain 1 by 1. Sepertinya aku mengenali kedua orang itu.

Itu Sasori-san dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berdua serius sekali.

Kulihat permainan basket mereka begitu memukau. Mataku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari mereka berdua. Mereka terihat sangat keren. Ditambah lagi, entah mengapa aku jadi berdebar-debar jika melihatr Sasori-san.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya pemenangnya adalah Sasuke. Kulihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya sampai di tempatku berdiri. Tapi kelihatannya serius sekali. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri sekitar villa.

Aku menemukan penjual es krim di pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin makan es krim. Kurogoh saku celanaku, ada 500 yen. Cukup untuk dua cone es krim. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membelinya satu. Untuk apa aku membeli dua? Masa kumakan semua?

"Es krim coklatnya satu, Nona -ah maaf..." saat aku berdiri di depan stand penjual es krim, ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahuku. Aku menoleh kepadanya, dan aku sedikit terkejut.

"Tenten?!"

"Maaf nona, aku tidak senga- Sakura?!"

"Hei! Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku rindu padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua di depanku seraya memeluknya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawabnya. Ia balas memelukku.

"Sama. Well…" aku bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Tenten adalah temanku di SMA dulu. Dia salah satu sahabat baikku. Aku bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Begitu pula dengannya. Kami saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang kami lakukan setelah kami lulus dari SMA. Tenten kuliah di sebuah Universitas yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Dia mengambil jurusan Astronomi.

"Kau tidak kuliah ya, Sakura?" saat mendengar pertanyaannya yang itu, hatiku mencelos lagi. Aku jadi teringat pada kedua orang tuaku lagi.

"Ah maaf, kalau pertanyaanku menyinggungmu," kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada diriku. Aku selalu sakit dan ingin menangis rasanya jika aku mengingat kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal.

Aku menggeleng pelan padanya dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak mungkin kuliah tanpa biaya, Tenten. Sebenarnya aku ingin lanjut ke kedokteran. Tapi, tanpa kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mungkin masuk ke sana. Biayanya cukup tinggi. Dan darimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?"

"Ah ya. Aku tahu. Kau memang berbakat sekali di bidang itu. Saat itu Anko-Sensei juga sampai terkesan dengan caramu memberi pertolongan pada Lee yang terjatuh dari lantai dua. Aku heran, kenapa sih si bodoh itu bisa sampai jatuh dari lantai dua? Merepotkan," kata Tenten. Aku mau tidak mau tertawa kecil mengingat insiden itu. Lee, padahal dia jatuh-err tidak bisa dibilang jatuh sih, dia mendarat ke lantai satu dengan kedua kakinya. Tapi setelah itu, ada yang melempar sesuatu ke bawah dan mengenai kepalanya. Orang-orang mengira dia jatuh dari lantai dua. Haha.

"Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih ingin masuk kedokteran?"

Aku hanya mengangguk ringan. Mataku menerawang pada laut yang sedikit terlihat dari tempatku berdiri. Aku terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya suara Tenten mengejutkanku.

"Ah aku baru ingat kalau Neji menungguku! Maaf ya Sakura. Aku buru-buru. Jaga dirimu ya. Daah!" serunya sambil berlari. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ahaha. Ternyata dia benar-benar bersama Neji sekarang. Kupikir dulu hanya gossip kalau dia sudah jadian dengan Neji.

-

-

"Sudah siap semuanya? Baiklah! Berangkaaat!" teriak Seya-san sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Diantara kami semua, yang terlihat paling semangat adalah Seya-san. Ia membawa keranjang pikniknya sambil berjalan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen loli.

"Oi Seya, un! Sial kau! Masa aku yang disuruh bawa semua ini, un?!" protes Deidara-san dari belakang. Terlalu banyak bawaannya. Speed boat, banana boat, dan lain lainnya. Wah, dasar orang-orang kaya. –Sakura sweatdrop berat-.

"Bodoh! Bawa saja pakai mobil itu!" teriak Itachi-san sambil menjitak keras kepala Deidara-san. Sepertinya dari awal, Deidara-san selalu jadi korban kekerasan, ya. Ahaha.

Hari ini pasti menyenangkan! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke laut. Dan hari ini, tujuan utama kami adalah laut! Ahh, pasti menyenangkan bernang di laut. Air laut yang dingin, sinar matahari yang hangat, ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni, ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang!

-

"Yahooo!" teriak Seya-san sambil berlari ke pantai dan meloncat setinggi-tingginya. Sepertinya Seya-san juga sudah lama tidak pergi ke laut. Haha. Cara mengekspresikan rasa senangnya seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin meloncat seperti itu. Tapi aku malu dilihat oleh Sasori-san dan yang lainnya.

"Sakura! Ayo kita berenang!" kata Seya-san sambil menarik-narik lenganku. Sedang semangat rupanya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah atasanku yang satu ini. Setelah beberapa lama memaksaku, akhirnya aku mengiyakan.

Kami berdua melepas baju dan menaruhnya di bawah payung yang kami letakkan di pasir. Dengan baju renang kami berdua bermain air di pantai. Aku melihat Itachi-san dan Deidara-san ikut menceburkan diri di laut juga. Aku terkikik melihat Deidara-san berenang dengan "bebek"nya. Di sebelahnya, Itachi-san menggoda Deidara-san terus.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan Sasori-san yang sedang mengendarai speed boat. Kecepatannya cukup mengerikan bagiku, tapi tetap tidak membuatku heran. Aku tahu kalau dia suka ngebut dengan mobilnya.

Dengan kecepatannya yang seperti itu, membuat rambutnya yang ikal tertiup angina. Wajah seriusnya saat memacu speed botany begitu cepat, membuatku terpesona. Sosoknya begitu berkilau di mataku.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut menceburkan diri ke laut adalah, Sasuke, si manusia kulkas. Kulihat, dia hanya enak-enakan tidur di bawah payung dengan kacamata hitamnya dan sepasang earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Hooo. Ternyata dia takut kulitnya terbakar ya? Dasar tuan besar!

Kami berempat bermain banana boat. Saat Deidara-san jatuh ke laut, dia seperti hampir tenggelam. Untung saja aku cepat menolongnya dan membawanya ke tepi. Kulihat matanya terpejam. Pingsan kah? Atau dia hanya pura-pura?

Untuk memastikannya, aku menaruh telunjukku di bawah hidungnya. Dan tidak ada udara yang keluar dari hidungnya! Gawat! Pasti ada sebagian air yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Mau tidak mau, aku haru memberinya napas buatan. Ah terpaksa!

Saat aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku pada Deidara-san, Itachi-san memegang pundakku dan memberiku isyarat untuk minggir. Ternyata Itachi-san membawa penjaga pantai. Badannya besar, kulitnya hitam, dan mukanya sedikit sangar. Aku sedikit berjengit kaget setelah melihat wajah sang penjaga pantai.

Sang penjaga pantai mengambil alih tugasku. Aku melihat dia memberi napas buatan pada Deidara-san. Aku heran, sepertinya Deidara-san juga menikmati napas buatan itu. Ah, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Deidara-san sedar sadar. Mukanya sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah penjaga pantai berada di atas wajahnya. Itachi-san terkikik.

"Deidara, ciumanmu panas sekali ya, hihi," kata Itachi-san sambil terus terkikik. Muka Deidara-san berubah horror.

"Ja- jadi, yang memberiku napas buatan… DIA?!" katanya sambil menunjuk penjaga pantai yang "sangar." Kami hanya mengangguk. Sementara Itachi-san terus saja tertawa. Kini ia terbahak-bahak. Sasori-san dan Seya-san pun terkikik. Ada apa sebenarnya?

-

-

Setelah aku puas berenang dan bermain, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Aku hanya memakai jaket yang menutupi badanku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Aku melihat ada sebuah tebing yang cukup tinggi. Bagian bawahnya terkikis oleh ombak. Disekitarnya ada bebatuan yang menurutku tajam-tajam. Tapi, airnya bening sekali. Aku bisa melihat karang-karang dari atas, dan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang disekitarnya.

Kemudian mataku tak sengaja menangkap sesosok anak kecil –menurutku- yang sepertinya tenggelam. Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil sampai disini?! Orang tuanya bodoh sekali tidak mau mengawasi anaknya dengan benar!, umpatku dalam hati.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku langsung melepas jaketku dan mulai berjalan menghampiri anak itu –mengingat lautnya cukup dangkal-. Mataku tertuju pada anak itu dan tidak melihat ada apa di bawah.

Tiba-tiba kakiku terperosok. Aku berusaha kuat untuk melepaskan kakiku. Tapi tidak bisa. Sial! Tersangkut diantara karang! Ah sakit sekali kakiku! Aku harus melepaskan diri dan secepatnya menolong anak itu. Masalah kaki nanti saja!

Aku benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menarik kakiku dari himpitan karang. Karangnya begitu tajam. Aku merasa kakiku sedikit perih. Kurasa karang itu telah sukses membuat kulit kakiku sobek. Aku berusaha menarik kakiku lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil.

Aku berenang menghampiri anak itu –sekarang lautnya tidak dangkal lagi-. Rasa perih di kakiku kuhiraukan. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa perih dan sakit yang tak tertahankan membuat kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ahh gila. Kakiku sobek cukup dalam, dan terkena air laut. Pantas saja rasanya menjadi seperti ini!

Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, dan aku tidak bisa bertahan di atas air. Perlahan aku tenggelam. Aku berusaha keras untuk naik ke permukaan, tapi tidak bisa. Sementara persediaan udara di paru-paruku yang semakin lama semakin menipis, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Ah sial! Apakah aku harus mati disini? Bagaimana dengan Sora?

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam seperti laut menarikku untuk jatuh lebih dalam. Pandanganku semakin lama semakin gelap.

-

-

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ada Sasori-san di atas wajahku.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Katanya. Aku bangkit dan duduk. Aku tidak melihat yang lainnya ada disini. Kemana mereka?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nah karena kau sudah sadar, aku harus pergi dan meninggalkanmu disini." Sasori-san bangkit dan berjalan menuju engg- kuda putih? Ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang digunakan oleh Sasori-san. Seperti baju kerajaan.

"Tu- tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan pulang ke istana." Jawabnya singkat dan ia sudah berada di atas kuda putihnya. He? Istana? Sepertinya Sasori-san sedang mengigau.

"A- aku ikut!" kataku.

"Tidak mungkin kau ikut dengan keadaan seperti itu kan, Nona?"

"Aku bisa. Aku bisa berdiri-huh? KAKIKUUU!" Gyaaaa! Ada apa dengan kakiku?! Kemana kaki indahku?! Kemana? KEMANAAA?! Kenapa jadi ekor duyung hah?! Tidaaaaakkkk!

-

-

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" ahh lagi-lagi aku melihat Sasori-san. Pasti mimpi lagi. Sial sekali.

Aku bangkit dan duduk. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku cepat-cepat melihat kakiku. Masih utuh. Tapi, kaki kananku berlumuran darah. Ouch! Rasanya juga nyeri sekali. Sangat sempurna. Setelah terkilir, sekarang tersangkut di karang sampai berdarah-darah seperti ini. Haah. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak begitu menyukai kehadiranku.

"Ano.. apakah Sasori-san yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku pelan. Sasori-san tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Jika Sasori-san menolongku, berarti ia memberiku napas buatan? Uh. Semoga ini bukan mimpi.

Sasori-san terlihat berjongkok dan memunggungiku.

"Naiklah. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakimu yang seperti itu," katanya. Ah pangeran –ma, maksudku, Sasori-san! Ternyata dia begitu baik. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

****Kaleido Star © Junichi Satou**

* * *

Well, entah kenapa aku jadi pake adegannya YuriSora di Kaleido Star. Tau adegan yang mana? Yang pas si Sakura tenggelam, trus ada Sasori yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi "pangeran berkuda putih" dan si Sakura jadi duyung. Itu kuambil dari adegan Kaleido pas Sora latihan buat pementasan "Little Mermaid" kalo ga salah sih. Si Sora gagal trus jatuh ke air, dan ditolong sama Yuri. Uohohoho.

Dan Deidara kayaknya ngarep banget dikasih napas buatan sama Sakura, yahahaha. Oh iya, gomen semuanya. Si Sascake di chapter ini muncul dikiiiiiit banget –ditakol-. Ini tuntutan cerita T.T . Tolong jangan bunuh saya!!

Satu chapter lagi yang panjaaaang. Panjang ceritanya, panjang juga waktu nge-updatenya, alias gak diupdate-update. Hahaha. Tiap kali mau ngetik rasanya maleeeees banget. Malah buat fic lain. Cih! =..= tapi untungnya, aku ngegarap chapter tujuh ini sambil dengerin lagunya **Davichi – Accident, K. Will ft. Girls Generation Tiffany – Girls Meet Love**, jadi bikin semangat! XD –padahal lagunya mellow-melow gimanaaa gitu. Bikin semangat dari hongkong?- tapi jujur, lagunya bagus. Buat yang suka K pop, silahkan dengarkan –ditampol gara-gara promosi-. WAKS! Bales review dulu deh XD

**haha: **iya tuh. Enak banget ngerape Sascake –ditendang Sakura-. Ini apdet X3 review jika anda membaca lagi XD

**Uci**: Gomen, SasuSakunya ga ada di chapter ini. Adanya SasoSaku. Semoga ga mengecewakan XD –ditakol- review lagi ya X3

**sakufans**: ahaha. Updatenya lama ya XD gomen deh! Ini udah apdet kok. RnR yah! ^^

**Akira_Kirasawa**: SasuSaku? Wah lihat nanti yaa XD ini udah apdet. Review lagi ya ^^

**Kanade Otsuka**: weks. Seya gak yuri kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja OwO. Review lagi ya! XD

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai. Chapter penuh perjuangan XD. Betewe, daya nggak tau lagi nih chapter 8 nya kapan mau di update. Huahahaha –ditebas-. Bener deh, sibuk banget! DX mulai sekolah, les, bim hmpphf –dibekep-. Ah jadi kebanyakan bacot. Ngehabisin halaman DX

**REVIEW?** *nyodorin permen loli asli coklat -?- + milk shake coklat + kue asli buatan Cake Factory*

**.Lauselle E. Granzchesta.**


End file.
